


The Wolf and the Angel

by GhostTears



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Modern Girl in Thedas, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Spoilers, Tags May Change, Will be updating whenever I can.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostTears/pseuds/GhostTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having died at Earth and been reborn in Thadas, Lunae finds herself faced with the impossible truth that she might be able to change the future for better or worse.<br/>Between trying to find out what manner of creature she has turned into, navigating a world where the monsters are very real and dodging hard to answer questions, she has her hands full.<br/>Then there are the curious grey-blue eye of a certain wolf burning into her back.</p><p>sorry I've been all over the place. I found myself in a bind with this story so I'm going to stop for a while. I've tried to start it up but its a no go will leave it alone until I'm happy with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To die then be reborn....

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya all readers.  
> Thanks for giving this a try!!!  
> As this my first fanfiction please be gentle.  
> My spelling and grammar are bad sometimes sorry in advance.  
> Will update whenever I can.  
> THANK YOU ALL, HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!!!  
> ♤♡♢♧  
> Disclaimer: i do not own dragon age. I do adore it to little pieces though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry I've been all over the place. I found myself in a bind with this story so I'm going to stop for a while. I've tried to start it up but its a no go will leave it alone until I'm happy with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤♡♢♧  
> :D  
> ♤♡♢♧

Sitting in the soft damp grass, within the safety of the hard rock walls that surrounds the little meadow I had claimed for my own, I coaxed magic to the tips of my fingers then into the soil watching as a beautiful white Iris sprouted forth and bloomed. Flowers of all colours and type littered the area bring a vibrant beauty to the surroundings.  
For many months I have been here exploring every inch of the forest venturing out of my cave to watching as dalish elves took down their prey, as humans wondered in to far and became lost leaving me to gently herd them back out. As dwarfs shuffled past, even saw the odd qunari once but I made sure to keep completely clear from them. Such excitement I feel whenever I see any of these races.  
When you come from a world of only humans like earth it was truly an eye opening experience.  
  
Tenderly caring after my little meadow I thought back to how I had come to be in Thadas.  
  
I had been in my hospital bed glaring at the ceiling with as much venom as I could. I had just finished dragon age inquisition including all the dlc’s and now had nothing to do. I would start it over again but after having solas the stupid egg head rip my heart out I was in need of another distraction.  
  
For at least a few hours until I create a new inquisitor that is.  
  
Needles and tubes stuck out of my skin, machines crowded in around me monitoring everything keeping me alive. For as long I could remember I have been in hospitals. Jumping around from one hospital to another being tested by many different doctors and specialists as they all tried to figure out why my body was slowly killing itself.  
  
To no avail.  
  
When my family realised that there was nothing that could be done it had been devastating for all, each looking at the dying child with pity. And slowly but surely emotionally pulling themselves away. As months then years went by, less and less people came to see me. Choosing instead to act like I was already gone.  
  
Like I had never existed to begin with.  
  
Picking up a well worn book on birds from my bedside table I flicked through the pages. Wings were beautiful and graceful and..... free.  
  
I loved imaging flying with wings feeling the wind as it played with each feather. To be able to go anywhere you wanted, no restrictions or limitations.  
  
It was then that the constant pain that was in my chest suddenly spiked to new levels making me gasp. Breathing ragged I looked at the call button beside me my thumb hovering over it. Setting it aside I clenched my sheets in determination I was not going to call them. I had been here long enough. I was ready to go.  
  
This was my one choice. And I choose this.  
  
Not by the whim of my so called family and friends. Or the doctors and nurses.  
  
Eyesight blurring, limbs going heavy as all strength slowly left me the warmth drifting away, bones aching lungs pulling air in what the doctors call the death rattle breath. Alarms rang out suddenly as my heart stuttered to a halt but as the blurry figures rushed into view I knew it was to late.  
  
I closed my eyes for the last time, a small smile on my face.  
  
Death was not what I had thought it would be like.  
  
I was floating in a eternal darkness, I don't know for how long, it could have been for hundreds of years or for the barest of seconds.  
Then a bright flash pulling me up through the darkness or at least I think it was up I couldn’t quite tell. This light felt so warm, like holding a mug of tea on a cold winter's night. Reaching out I tried to catch it wanting to hold this warmth in my hands to breath in the life of it for just a bit longer, when my fingers touched something hard I started in surprise.  
  
Frowning I ran my hands along it, this stone like hardness curved all around me like I was in some sort of oval bubble. Pushing my face close to the light I realised that it was actually a light that was coming out a small crack within the hard surface that encased me. Twisting around I placed my foot against it and kicked causing the crack to widened considerably. Smiling I kicked again and again only stopping when my feet felt like jelly. Poking around I pushed a large section of the cracks outwards feeling it give way and drop to the outside with a thud.  
  
Triumphant I curled my legs up until they touched my chest and with all my strength thrust my feet at it. Light exploded all around me, fresh clean air rushed into my lungs and I realised that this was actually my first breath. In the darkness I hadn’t needed to breath for some reason. I slide through the opening, falling onto soft dirt that stuck to my damp and gooey skin. Coughing I spat up some goo onto the ground which tasted so disgusting, like some kind of medical herbal snot lime puke.  
So gross...  
  
Squinting I blinked multiple times letting my eyes adjust, as I looked around I realised I was in some sort of cave the sunlight coming in from a large hole in the roof. A giant tree, ancient and twisted with only a few sad looking green leaves on its branches it stood in the middle of the cave and in its massive roots a broken oval shaped egg lay. The egg shells colours shifted from starlight silver and midnight black to new leaf green and vibrant purple. Picking up a piece I angled it into the light to see it better then stared in disbelief.  
  
The green was actually emerald and the purple amethyst, the stones where the size of my hands. Each where carefully connected by the silver and black...shit is that a Diamond I see amongst all that...  
nope not looking just thinking of it was making me dizzy.  
  
Hooooo boy I wonder how much money this is all worth.  
  
Shaking my head I looked at my hands which I completely regretted the instant I did. The goo stuck to my skin was shimmering and shining like someone had dunked me in a bath of liquid silver. The same stuff that was still cradled by the half intact billion dollar egg.  
  
Sooooooo it's safe to say that I had just been born...from an egg...covered in jewels...and that I was definitely not in the hospital anymore...or dead....  
  
Ack my head hurts.  
Standing up on wobbly legs I half crawled, half walked to the tiny enhance of the cave which was slightly covered in green vines. As I stepped through I found myself in another cave but this one had bones of animals and what look suspiciously looked like a human skull.  
  
Not looking to closely at it, I went to head further out of the cave the ground gently sloping upwards when I heard a bellowing shriek that sounded like the over sized flying lizards in dragon age, then a enormous couple of legs walked past which looked suspiciously like a giant.  
  
Shiiiiit...  
  
Stumbling back I nearly tripped over own legs in my effort to get make to into my original cave. It felt much safer in there.  
  
Which brings me back to my small meadow.  
  
After my discovery I had decided to postpone getting to far away from the cave until I gained in strength and thought of ways to protect myself. I have gone a few meters outside whenever the gaint isn't around keeping close to the ground to make myself less of a walking target, finding elfroot and looking wearily at the little nug creatures that run like sacks of potatoes.  
I can use magic which is cool.  
  
Nature and wind magic, I think, seemed to come readily to my every whim but after nearly causing more of the ceiling to collapse I thought it wise to not use much magic until I could find a teacher.  
  
That didn’t stop me for experimenting with small amounts though. The once dying tree was overflowing with life again, grass spread across the ground and as well as all manner of flowers which I’m pretty sure aren’t meant to be in Thadas....like sun flowers, white irises, bluebells, carnations, clovers and many more... hmm but then again maybe they do grow here in Thadas? I could draw forth water from the plants to drink and the old tree was starting to grow some sort of fruit. Is it edible?  
  
Signing I wished, not for the first time or probably the last, that I had someone to ask all these questions to.  
  
And different clothes would be nice since I had stolen the ones I was currently wearing from a group of humans that camped to close to my cave one night. An overly large top that fell to my knees and a belt to tie around my waist.  
  
Signing again I stood stretching my stiff muscles when from behind me I heard several soft gasps bordering between amazement, surprise and disbelief. Fear running up my spin I slowing lowered my arms and turned around.  
  
The first eyes I meet where the deep grey blue of the dread wolf.

♤♡♢♧

Solas blinked in surprise as eyes two different colours stared right into his own with a hint of recognition though he knows that he has never met this women. One eye the colour of amethyst, the other emerald. A waterfall of beautiful starlight silver hair ran down this strange females back, thick silver lashes, a small splattering of freckles across an equally small nose, high cheekbones and a full mouth the colour of silverite.  
Her skin was white as freshly fallen snow untouched by man. His fingers twitched wanting to do just that. Clenching his fist tight in an effort to control the compulsion he stepped to the side so that the others could come further into the cave.  
Breaking eye contact solas looked with interest at the surrounding. Noting with wonder at flora that he did not know.  
  
Questions bubbling to his lips he snapped his eyes back when the Inquisitor started over to the woman or was she a child? Her eyes wide with fear and unease she slowly stepped away with each step he took forward.  
  
"Hello there are you ok?" The Inquisitor asked his eyes gentle as he finally stopped trying to approach as it was clear she would bolt if given the chance.  
  
"You think she understands?" Varric Tethras asked placing his beloved crossbow on his back, a look of complete curiosity on his face probably already thinking of ways the put this in a book.  
  
Dorian pipped up "try not to scare her off would you Inquisitor, I would very my like to know how she did that little bit of magic just then with the flower." He pointed where the woman had been sitting a magnificent white flower of unknown origin on proud display.  
  
Walking the distance to the inquisitor solas eyes once again locked with hers. Leaning on his staff, he sent out his magic and gently prodded at her which earned him a glare. Ignoring it he found that she had a impressive amount of magic but it was untrained.... wild even.  
  
And something else...a power hidden deep within her that her didn't recognise.  
  
Withdrawing his magic he was about to tell the others when he binked in astonishment. He hadn't seen her ears as her hair had been in the way but as she glanced around herself in slight panic he saw them clearly. While the were pointed like an elf, her ears were also composed of delicate little feathers in black, grey, silver and white.  
  
Eyes running over her body solas saw the same feathers at her ankles, wrists and at the corners of her eyes. Narrowing his eyes he stared. A puzzle, a mystery and something that solas had never seen before.  
  
He was determined to have all her secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤♡♢♧  
> Thanks for reading  
> ♤♡♢♧


	2. Saying hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤♡♢♧  
> Hope this isn't to short....  
> ♤♡♢♧

Shifting until my back hit the cave wall I looked around panic and fear clenching at my throat. How did they find me? Where they going to dub me a demon for coming out of an egg? Will they not see me as a person because I'm not like any of the other races?  
  
Many times I have thought to approach the inquisition, to help or tell them of what I now but each time I stopped myself with my more rational and slightly fear driven thoughts.  
  
How was I supposed to tell them that I now every outcome and every secret that there was? They would hear one thing out of my mouth and then slit my throat from ear to ear.  
  
Slowly inching my way across I hid behind my tree, peeking around it to watch them.  
  
The one I assume is the Inquisitor is talking with Dorian and his ever impressive moustache as they both examine my flowers. The Inquisitor was a tall lean man with broad shoulders. Pure straight black hair in a high ponytail that just touched his shoulders. He was a human with a sharp nose, skin the colour of caramel, thick eyebrows and sky blue eyes that tilled up at the corners. A massive red tinted blade with wicked looking sharp edges strapped to his back... how does he even lift that thing? It was almost taller then I was. Which might not actually be much of a feat since I was much shorter than they were it would seem. Well all except Varric.  
  
Varric himself had wandered over to my egg shell a small frown on his face as he bent down to picked up a shard from the ground. Stifling a chuckle when his eyes nearly popped out of his head I watched as he realised what he was holding in his hands. he exclaimed “by Andrastes sacred knickers! Inquisitor look at this!”  
  
Dorian and the Inquisitor looked at each then walked over. Handing the shard over to the Inquisitor he said “tell me what you see”  
  
“I see... maybe a shell piece or something, with a bunch of colours on it. Why are you asking Varric?” he said handing the shard to Dorian with a shrug.  
  
“And you sparkler?”  
  
Dorian went very still as he peered at it closely. Then from nowhere pulled a little magnifying glass out and studied it once more. A minute passed before he choked “Fasta vass” astonishment lacing his voice.  
  
“You can say that again.” Varric said lopsidedly grinning as he pointed out my more intact egg shell to Dorian.  
  
“Fasta vass” he repeated with some sass.  
  
The Inquisitor looked at them both, confused “what, what? Don’t leave me in the dark here”  
  
As they pointed out the jewels to the Inquisitor, I leaned more and more out from behind the tree. Watching them as they poked and prodded at my egg shell made me fell somewhat uncomfortable. The feeling was like when someone you don't now brushes up against you or you suddenly find that you have guests and your still in you sleep wear.  
  
I was about to say something when a thought popped into my mind and I stiffened. Mentally face palming, I slowly looked to where the dread wolf...no....to where Solas should be. Eyes widening when I didn’t find him, I looked slowly around and with a very undignified squeal spotted him only a few feet away watching me with a hit of amusement. Which only grew when I flung my arms around my tree and proceeded to hug, shuffle away from him, uncaring as the bark scrapped my skin drawing blood, like my life depended on it.  
  
And it very well could.  
  
But the thing about trees is that they tend to come right back around to where you start so as I moved away without looking where I was going I tripped on a root where the others where and fell right into my egg shell with a splash causing them to burst into laughter at my antics.  
  
Before I had the chance to be embarrassed the liquid silver that I had been avoiding like lava for the past couple of weeks suddenly swirled around me. Splashing and creeping as it lifted itself up my body until it covered every inch of skin. A deep burning pain burrowed under my skin. The most pain being directed at my back between my shoulder blades. The liquid disappeared into my skin draining away leaving nothing behind. The smooth surface of the inside of the egg dry and slightly velvety to the touch.  
Whimpering I curled up at the bottom shivering violently.  
  
Gentle hands slid under my shoulders and knees and I was lifted into someone's arms who swayed me back and forth like a child. Opening my eyes I looked at Solas who look right back at me with guilt in his eyes. Frowning I reached up and flicked him on the forehead. For some unknown reason I had the feeling he was blaming himself for startling me. Looking at me in disbelief that I had dared to actually flick him, he raised his eyebrow thoughtfully.  
  
In a moment of weakness, thankful for the kindness, I buried my face into his neck and let my shudders slowly calm.  
  
“She alright chuckles?” Varric asked “you sure you should be moving her after...well after whatever that was?”  
  
“Is she what came out of that egg you think?” The Inquisitor muttered concern in his voice. “people don’t usually come out of eggs right?”  
  
Dorian laughed “no people don't come out of giant jewellery encrusted eggs in a beautiful meadow in a hidden cave within the Emerald graves.” He paused “well if we did that would explain why I'm so handsome. Though I'm much more becoming in rubies, gold and diamonds myself.”  
  
I could practically feel the eye rolls.  
  
Calm once more I tapped solas on shoulder and leaned away, wanting to be put down. After a slight hesitation he did, holding my shoulders while I tested my legs so that I didn't just belly flop onto the ground. Stepping away I looked for any changes and found the same silver colour now inked onto my skin. Tiny intricate vine like swirls complete with little leaves ran from my collarbone along my shoulders and down my arms ending at my finger nails that were now also silver. I have a feeling it will be the same with my back and legs but I can't look unless I take my clothes off and at the moment that was not an option.  
  
What were they for? Why had the liquid reacted this time? And not when I was first in it?  
  
Hand rising to my cheek I brushed against uninjured skin, the scrap from the tree gone, was it my blood that did this?  
I hope it's nothing like blood magic or something equally scary.  
  
Realising that none of them had said a thing as I had examined myself I peeked up under my lashes half expecting at least someone to have their weapon drawn with the word demon on their lips.  
  
What I got instead was a bombardment of questions from all sides.  
  
“What are you? When did you hatch out of the egg? Can you speak? What happened with the silver stuff just then? What type of magic can you use? Are there others like you?” and the questions kept coming. Confused I rubbed arms and thought about this group of people. Solas was a spirit lover who defended anything about the fade so I understand him not screaming demon. Varric was an amazingly flexible person who had once been friends with Anders. Dorian well he was well...dorian. maybe if the others had been here instead things would be different. Like lady Vivienne or Sera, maybe Iron Bull.  
  
Holding up a hand I stopped them in their tracks. Carefully forming one word I spoke to them with a happy grin.  
  
“hello”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤♡♢♧  
> Thank you for reading.  
> ♤♡♢♧


	3. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤♡♢♧  
> Enjoy  
> ♤♡♢♧

A few sheepish expressions greeted my one word and I chuckled. Pointing to my chest I said “Lunae” struggling to pronounce it properly, then pointed at them hoping they got the message. 

Cause while I knew them from the game this was my first time meeting them in real life. Sooooo introductions where in order. And for whatever reason I was finding it hard to get words out of my mouth. It was almost like my mind new all the information, the words but my tongue refused to shape them. 

Hmm maybe its because this body is technically only a couple of weeks old, while mentally I was much older.....

“how rude of us, Dorian of house Pavus.” He bowed elegantly. Giggling I dropped into a small curtsy, for once actually glad that in my old life mother had insisted that I knew how. Which earned me a raised eyebrow. “someone taught you well...” frowning he walked around me once, stopping to stand before me “you have excellent posture, why is that I wonder.”

Ohhhh shit, old habits die hard. Mood completely reversed over mothers stupid etiquette lessons.

I’ve only been in their presence for a short while and I’m already making mistakes. Then again people don't normal come out an egg fully grown either. 

Thinking quickly I pointed to the egg and slowly said “In there. Learning. Growing.” Which could technically be true. It would also explain for the moment why I was able to communicate but not very well. Letting them think that I had been learning inside my egg was much easier to explain to them then reincarnation would be. 

Convenient really as I have no desire to be branded crazy.

“Astonishing!” he said eyes sparkling with curiosity “maybe its some kind of spell? Or its knowledge that’s passed down from parentage? In the silver liquid maybe? A shame I didn’t get a sample.” 

Blinking I wondered if maybe I had said something closer to the truth then I first thought...but then have I always been in the egg and only been dreaming of Earth? Hmm not sure I liked that...

As Dorian continued babbling to himself Solas stepped forward next. “my name is Solas if there are to be introductions.” 

The Inquisitor snorted. “do you say that every time? You said the same thing when we first meet.” Pressing his lips in irritation Solas rubbed his temples in a gesture of annoyance. He was probably not used to having people throw such sass at him considering that he was once viewed as a god by the peons.

“Varric Tethras, rogue and storyteller.” Interrupting before they could start anything major. “so what's your story, Angel?” 

Blinking I tilted my head unsure what to say. I was saved by the inquisitor as he turned away from throwing good natured insults at Solas. “I don't think she's been very far from this cave Varric. Poor things probably been in here since, well, since hatching. I mean the Emerald graves isn't the most friendly place to be with all the giants and Venatori and red Templars hanging around, not to mention the big ass dragon.” 

“point taken.”

“how find me?” I asked looking between them. Did they just stumble across this place? Come to think of it if they are in the Emerald graves then does that mean they are at skyhold already? In the game you cant come here until you close the breach. Dorians here too so they must have. 

“About that. There have been some interesting rumours going around these parts lately about a young girl in a cave, so as a good little Inquisitor I decided to investigate.” The last bit was dripping in sarcasm. 

This man was not impressed with being saddled with the job title. 

Feeling sympathetic I walked forwarded, stood on my toes and poked him on the nose “name?”  
Not bothered by the snorts of laughter that rang out from the others and the stunned silence from the inquisitor, I repeated my question and poked his nose again. He grinned and poked my own nose “Zayne Trevelyan. Its a pleasure to meet you little one.” 

Pouting at the mention of my size, I backed up and rolled my eyes at his chuckle.

Taking a deep breath I looked him in the eyes with as much seriousness as possible. Asking the one big question that has been jumping around my skull like a ping pong ball. 

“what now?” I asked.

“hadn’t really thought that far.” Zayne muttered, scratching his head, understanding what I was referring to. They obviously came here with a gaol in mind either to rescue the cave girl or kill the demon that paraded as as said cave girl. 

But instead they got me. 

I couldn’t help but be a bit hopeful. As much as I had come to like this cave I wanted to see Thadas. To see everything this world has to offer.But expecting them to take along a complete stranger was a lot to ask.

“lets take her with us.” Dorian piped up, finally coming out of his own thoughts. “I’m sure with all of us she’ll be just fine. I mean yes it’ll be dangerous but we can always teach her how to protect herself along the way and frankly I would rather not abandon her here.”

“Uh-huh your fooling no one, sparkler. You just want to pester Angel with more question.” Varric quipped. 

“as if all of you don't want to do the same thing. I mean standing right in front of you is a creature like no other! Not spirit or demon.” He looked at Solas for affirmation, who nodded. “she's not Dwarf, human, elf or qunari!” 

I'm starting to feel like a lab rat over here.

Wondering if I’ll be dissected when I go with them without being able to give anything in return I tapped my chin thinking of what I can do to make sure that doesn’t happen. 

Spinning around abruptly, I started picking up all the pieces on the ground and placing within the more intact shell looking around carefully as to not miss a single one. Then I raced around picking clovers, elfroot and a bunch of other flowers. Also placing them in the shell along with a hand full of the most ripe fruit on my tree. Finished I tugged, pulled and pushed the shell over roots and fallen bark till I reached them. 

“Here! Have?” I offered stepping way before going forward pushing the shell closer to them and stepping away again. My intent clear. If they are going to take me with them then I can at least give them something in return. They would have more use for the riches anyway.

“by Andraste’s lily-white ass, Angel do you even understand how much money that is?” Varric chocked.

“I’d have to second that” said Dorian.

Solas gently gripped my shoulders, bending down to look me in the eyes. “you do not have to give us these things, de’len.” his grey-blue eyes searching. “and we will not take them by force either.” 

I smiled at him, feeling his fingers clench on my shoulders “better with you people then taken by bandits. I give.” 

“well that settles it” Zayne laughed. “even Leliana cant say no to this much money! Thank you little one this will be a massive help to the Inquisition, now we can finally finish the repairs to skyhold.”

“my name is Lunae” I frowned “not little one.”

“ok, ok. Lunae, welcome to the Inquisition.” He grinned, then frowned. “just realized something in my relief at finding money for Josephine to use.” He looked over at the only exit to the cave. “how the hell are supposed to get it out of here without causing a cave in...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤♡♢♧  
> Thanks for reading  
> ♤♡♢♧


	4. First night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤♡♢♧  
> Hope u like  
> ♤♡♢♧

In the end it took a whole lot of magic, a bunch of Inquisition scouts and everbody pushing and shoving the egg shell out of the cave. Only to end up nearly having a giant use it as a soccer ball, it was a VERY close call. 

The muttering and glances from the scouts as we all head down to the camp sight where starting to put my teeth on edge when Solas blocked me from their view with his body. A deathy quite glare sending them scrambling away to do their duties. Smiling weakly in thanks I stuck close to him after that not wanting to give anyone a chance at getting close. 

"Are you doing that unconsciously?" solas asked. "Using magic constantly as you are will strain your body if you are not careful" he warned looking down at my feet.

Blinking in confusion I looked down as well. As I had been walking flowers had been sprouting where my feet fell. It was a marked trail showing exactly where I had walked. Well. That could get old very quickly. 

Blushing, I mumbled "I don't now how to stop." 

"Hmm. Well if you are not averse to it I can teach you control of you magic." Smirking when I nodded me head desperately. 

While it was kinda cool and everything, I dont want a bunch of people knowing all they had to do to find me was follow the flowers. 

As I listened to him explain the basics of magic while we walked, I couldn’t help admiring the sound of his voice, it was like a rich brandy. Experienced and compelling you to spill your deepest, darkest secrets. 

Dangerous.

Mentality I bonked my head against a wall in an effort to push all thoughts of Solas out of my head. Admire all you want silly girl but if you go down that road the only thing you'll get in return is a broken heart. Shaking my head to clear it I made myself listen to the words and not his voice. 

By the time we made it to the camp the sun was setting. At least with this being one of the permanent camp sights nobody had to set up tents or any thing. Everything was already done for them. 

Sitting on a log near the fire with Solas I rubbed my face, trying to slowly digest all the knowledge he had given me. Vaguely listening in on Varric and Dorians conversation.

"I see you eyeing Bianca, sparkler. Hands to yourself." Varric said parking himself on the log next to me, putting more wood in the fire. 

"I wouldn't worry, she's not my type"

"Huh. And here I though you were a man of refined taste."

Dorian snorted "For fine wine and literature, Varric. Not for..." he waved his hand at the crossbow in Varrics lap as he started cleaning it. "Whatever that contraption is."

"Contraption!? Don't listen to him sweetheart. His people are vilified for a reason."

I burst into laughter, even in the game I had loved listening to the banter between the two of them. They had alway managed to make me laugh even in my darkest hour. 

Varric grinned "thats a nice laugh you have there Angel."

Still giggling I asked "Bianca? It is a girl?"

"Yep. She's a thing of beauty."

"She's also very handy when in battle." Zayne informed from across the fire as he warmed his hands.

"I will give her that at least." Dorian said joining us, one leg over the other, ever the gentleman. "But she's not nearly as handsome as my magic and I."

"Speaking of magic, hows that lesson with Chuckles going, Angel." Varric asked putting a now clean Bianca aside.

"Trying. Its a lot to remember." Glancing at him I tilted my head in question "is Angel me?"

"Yep. I tend to give people I know nicknames" he shrugged "Angel suits you."

I looked down at my hands pleased. Varrics given me a nickname! Its such a surreal moment that I didnt notice Solas going and getting bowls of soup until he was pushing one into my hands.

Thanking him, I dug in. It was so yummy! Maybe it was the hunger talking or the many days of only eating fruit and veg that I could find, whatever it was it made this bland soup delicious. After my third bowl Zayne and Varric laughed wondering where all the food was going.

I ignored them in favor of eating. Food is wonderful. Not being on a strict healthy diet was a plus too. With a start a realised that I dont have to worry about that anymore. I can eat wantever I want and try whatever I want. I was no longer held back by my body. I have a new one, a body that can hike through a forest with friends and not give out one me with a wheezing breath and declining strength. 

Tears slipped down my cheeks unbidden. I was trying to wipe them away without anyone noticing when two elegant golden-brown hands came into view brushing tears from my cheeks. He nudged varric out of the way and pulled me into his arms, his chin on top of my head.

"The food wasn't that good" he said patting my back "if you cry over broth I shudder at the thought of what you will do with real food."

I laughted weakly and leaned into his warmth "not food, Dorian." 

"Oh? Then why are you crying, Lunae?"

"Been alone for a long time." I muttered tiredly. 

Opening his mouth to ask a question he stopped at the sudden dead weight in his arms. Breathing even, fast asleep and gripping tightly to his clothes I had slipped off into dreams. 

"Well I suppose that settles who she'll be sharing a tent with." Lifting me up slowly as to not wake me he straightened and stopped when he heard a twinkling like sound and little sparks of light. 

"What is that" he whispered as Solas picked up something up on the ground. 

Solas angled it so the light of the fire was cast apon the object. They all leaned forward to get a look squinting to see it clearly.

A tear shaped diamond glittered and shone with a heart of sapphire. 

"Shiiiiit. Shit, shit, shit." Quickly Varric looked around, only breathing a sigh of relief when he saw only a couple of scouts walking with their backs to them patrolling.

If it got out that Angel could cry tears like these she was going to be in a whole lot of danger.

Gathering them off the ground with help from zayne and varric, Solas put them all in a leather pouch that he usually used for herbs he collected when on missions and shoved them to the bottom of his bag like they where on fire.

Still holding her Dorian nodded to them and headed over to a tent. Placing her on a cot he uncurled the little fingers from his clothes and tucked a blanket around her. With a sign he closed the tent flap tying it up and got to work placing multiple wards all around them...just in case.

In the short time he has known her, he had come to like the quiet girl. Laughing and teasing her as she tried to stop herself from creating the path of flowers. 

Rubbing his eyes when he finished, he looked at her and chuckled. She was glowing softly in her sleep. A white light like that of a firefly. He wondered what more mysteries she held in her tiny body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤♡♢♧  
> Thanks for reading.  
> I love varric and dorian banter!!!  
> ♤♡♢♧


	5. The slight healing of wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤♡♢♧  
> hope you guys enjoy the chapter, I've been busy with work sorry :D  
> Heehee I've posted this at 11pm exactly.  
> ♤♡♢♧

Sitting in front of Dorian on his beautiful black imperial warmblood that I had dubbed Black Beauty, I looked around myself in wonder. Loathed to miss anything, I wanted to see everything. Trees so large that they nearly blocked out the sky swaying in the wind, leaves rustled and danced making any sunlight that got through, flicker and sparkle. 

I was half expecting fairies to come out and play. 

Varric was astride a Fereladan Forder that that looked more like a pony, perfect for a Dwarfs shorter legs, maybe it's been breed that way? I'll have to ask him about it later. I have been peppering him with questions and dragging every story that I could out of him, though it wasn't that hard to convince him. The man was a master at what he does, spinning the adventures this way and that, making you completely forget everything but his story. He's make me gag in disgust, burst into a belly deep laugh, sob in sadness and growl in anger. I never get bored of listening to him and after a while I had discovered what his nickname was as. Nobody seems to have thought of one for him and I never said it to anyone else, let them continue to ponder. When I had found a moment I told him and he blinked, then grinned. 

He was Storyteller.

The sound of murmuring brings me back to the present. I watched as Solas patted the long neck of his Red Hart, whispering sweet nothings as he calmed the magnificent animal. It was a pity that the Hart refused to let anyone but Solas near it. Took me hours of slowly approaching and talking to him until he allowed me to touch his snout. I gazed at him in awe hoping that one day he will let me ride him...the Hart, not Solas. Get your mind out of the gutter woman. 

Pushing the image out of my mind, as I was convinced if I think about it too long he will see it, I continued to look around.

"Are we lost again, beansprout?" Varric teased, riding up to the Inquisitor, his eyebrow raised. 

I giggle every time he says Zayne's nickname, it suits him perfectly. He wasn't overly tall or anything, he might be only a few inches shorter than Solas and completely out of The iron Bull's league but he was lanky. He was almost all legs and arms but I'll give it to the man he was graceful, turning his lankiness into an asset. 

"No" he growled, glowering at Varric. 

"Sure, sure. keep telling yourself that" Varric smirked.

Eyes narrowing I glared at Zayne's back, this was a man that had the souls of every person in his hands, he was tasked with defeating a great evil and to banish fear from the land but Maker forbid he actually find his way there. The man has noooooo sense of direction, many times he has made us stop and look around so as to gain our bearings. We were in theory supposed to be at Skyhold by now and he refuses to ask for directions because hey that would too much sense and we can't have that now can we. Wait a minute... isn't it Solas turn to lead? How the hell does he keep getting his sticky fingers on the map? The Inquisitors horse snorted and pawed the ground in annoyance and I couldn't agree more with the animal. I knew that the Asaarash was chastising him and I make a mental note to myself to give the mare an extra apple as a treat later.

Turning around and up at the sound of a wistful sigh, I looked at Dorian's face and grinned. He was completely in love with Zayne. While he might not realize it yet, I could see the beginnings of it in his silvery-grey eyes and the softness within his lips. Happiness bloomed within my chest for him, this sassy but vulnerable man deserved some damn romance. 

I have always adored Dorian, romancing him with my kind elf or human inquisitors and when I was female he was always my best friend. I like The Iron Bull but never with Dorian, always wishing I could make it so that Scout Harding was his romance option.

"He's very handsome." I whisper not wanting to startle him, have to get the juicy bits somewhere don't I?

"Yeah...he's gorgeous." he sighed again in longing his eyes tracing over Zayne with delight, stopping at his lips more than once. Wow he was out of it, if this was the normal Dorian he would have said something along the lines of "well yes I suppose he is good looking but not nearly as much as me" my grin became toothy.

He froze in horror. His eyes flickered down at me but I no longer had my smile as what I saw made me pause in confusion. Fear dulled his eyes as he spluttered trying to regain his composure or make up an excuse, though I will never know what he planned to say as he started having a coughing fit.

"You ok back there, Sparkler?" Varric looking over at us with a worried frown, the other two doing the same. 

Thinking quickly I told them with a deadpan expression, "yep, I just told him a hilarious joke, poor Sparkler is nearly dieing with laughter. We shall stop here for a moment," I knew that none of them will believe me but it will stop any questions for know. "Go on ahead we'll catch up." sliding from the saddle to the soft ground, I helped Dorian down and moved him to a decently dry log. I didn't try to tie Black Beauty up he was a smart horse and trained well, he wouldn't graze too far away.

Grabbing a flask that contained his expensive wine that I can't be bothered to pronounce, I handed it to him, knowing that it will calm him down somewhat. Gulping in a way he will be disgusted with later, he stared down, refusing to meet my eyes and I frowned. Homosextualiy was much more open here then on earth and I know that none of the inner circle will scorn him for it. The man practically oozed with the gay vibes. I would be more surprised if nobody has figured it out already.

Thinking back to everything I know about Dorian from the game, which is a lot, I come across what the problem is and gazed at his black glossy head with understanding. I could almost see them...the scars across his heart, festered and weeping with pain. It was the pain of betrayal from the people that should have been the ones that he can trust the most. 

Family.

I know all too well that pain, remembering eyes that looked through me, unseeing. Softly spoken words that gripped my heart and tore it into tiny little pieces. At least they felt guilty enough about it that they provided me with the best care any hospital could provide. It meant nothing to me, with my father being a successful businessman and my mother an up and coming actress, they had money to burn. Dorian's father on the other hand was going to use blood magic on him when he refused to be mouldered into something he simply is not. 

Kneeling down I gripped his shoulders firmly. I didn't speak, just waited until he would look up. It took a long time but he finally did his eyes like that of a kicked puppy, one that was expecting to be kicked again and I smiled. I smiled a smile full of understanding and acceptance, "You can be you whatever you want to be and love whoever you want to, Dorian." his eyes widen with every word the spark in them slowly returning. I continued, "You are perfect the way you are. Sassy, confident maybe even a little over confident but that's just fine. You are a kind, caring and generous soul and all those that would try to put out your light with shoulds and shouldn'ts, must and mustn't are fools." I poked his nose making him choke out a sobbing laugh.

If I could just ease some of his pain, if only a small bit, then I will take it as a victory. He was someone that I had come to view as a brother, I was hoping that the Inquisitor returns the feeling within Dorian but also as a protective sister, I will make Zaynes life a living hell if he plays with Dorian's heart.

Consequences be damned, I will turn him into fertilizer for my plants with none the wiser.

I pull Dorian into a hug not caring about tear stains on my shirt and whisper "you are perfect the way you are"

♤♡♢♧

Solas watched from a distance as Lunae crouched in the dirt uncaring that it will stain the leggings that he been given to her by a kind woman they had come across. She stayed there for a long time waiting for Dorian to lift his head and look at her. When he did, she smiled at him and Solas lost his breath, a twinge of....something pierced his chest.

He wasn't planning on looking at it too hard though, afraid of what he will see.

"Wish Rivani was here right now. She could tell us what Angel is saying to Sparkler...seems important." Varric commented, his writer's heart locked onto the two. Soaking in every detail.

"Rivani?" the Inquisitor asked his eyes narrowing slightly when Lunae hugged Dorian.

"Oh? I mean Isabella, that firecracker can read lips. I took advantage more than once to gather scoop on people." he shrugged, unabashed.

Dorian pulled away from Lunae, wiping his face with both his hand and fixing his mustache. He said something and she laughed, that deep belly laugh that always made everybody join in. Even Solas was not unaffected by it, his eyes lighting up in laughter every time along with a small smirk.

Standing with Dorian's help she brushed her knees and looked over at us, her eyes moving straight to Solas before jumping away. Dorian looked positively wicked when he said something while nudging her with his elbow. She blushed, then glared when her grip on her magic came loose, flowers blooming their petals brushing her ankles.

Solas wished for once that he too had learnt to read lips, he cursed himself for not learning it in his many years, he desperately wanted to know what Dorian had told her.

Varric observed chuckles from the corner of his eyes, a knowing look hidden behind his poker face, "Gotta right all this shit down." he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤♡♢♧  
> Muhahahaha-evil laugh.  
> all the gushy feels!!!!  
> ♤♡♢♧


	6. Snowmen and skyhold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤♡♢♧  
> hello again kind peoples :D  
> please enjoy ;p  
> ♤♡♢♧

Dorian and I were as thick as thieves by the time the landscape turned into jagged mountains, blinding white snow and steep cliffs that had our party looking rather woozy with vertigo every time we came close to one. Even Solas was looking a little green around the gills when at one point on our path I walked perilously close to the edge, which was kinda cute. What I felt was anything but fear, I was thrilled and when I thought about that deadly drop I had this...knowing?...I suppose you could call it, that I had nothing to be afraid of. 

Strong Hands gripped my waist when I leaned further over the edge so that the wind coming up could catch at my hair and gently rustle my feathers, dragging me quickly away from the edge with an angry urgency, Solas growled low in his throat "that is reckless, de'len, even if you do have the feathers of a bird." 

Hot damn he's pissed, it made him more beautiful with so much fire in his eyes, if that was possible. Still I better not tell him that I was very close to simply letting myself fall, that was just asking for trouble. I wasn't doing it in an attempt to kill myself or anything, it's just that the knowing I had turned into a compulsion. As weird as it sounds I felt safe standing there. 

"For a second I was almost expecting you to sprout wings and fly away, Angel." Varric tried to joke, strain in his voice. 

"Don't do that again" Dorian pulled me out of Solas's arms and crushed me in against his chest, worry on his face. He even shuffled further away from the cliff, glaring at it like it was an enemy trying to kill me. 

"What were you thinking! That was dangerous leaning so far over the edge like that." Zanye ranted "are you so loathed in our company that you would rather jump to your death!" 

Opening and closing my mouth a few times I looked down "I wasn't going to jump..." I mumbled not looking them in the eyes, afraid they would see the truth in my own as one part of me was still wanting to run and leap into the empty air. Warmth spread on my cheeks in shame when they all started lecturing me, though I was happy too. That they were so worried for my safety means that they see me as a friend. 

After that they all kept me well away from the edge, guarding me. Dorian was so worried that I ended up holding his hand so that he knew that I wasn't going to go skydiving.

I was starting to feel a bit guilty when they all sighed in relief as we left it all behind the ground no longer dropping off around us. I wonder if they realize that skyhold was located in a place with many cliffs around it...hmm better not they will probably lock me in my room in an attempt to keep me safe or make me walk around with an escort. Both ideas were very unappealing. 

Declaring that it was time to eat, Zayne stopped us all and started making a campfire to at least have some warmth while we ate. On the path we were using we started seeing more and more people, even some carriages and I was grateful for the thick cloak that I had been given, pulling up the hood so that I didn't get stared at. Zayne had leather gloves on to hide the mark and I understood why. Being swarmed by his new fans was not a very fun throught. Death by a stampede of religious fanatics was also not what I wanted on my grave stone. 

Finishing my rations quickly, I walked away aiming for the undisturbed snow. Humming I got to work on making a snowman and let my mind drift.  
  
I should tell them....  
  
No, they will think that I'm even more crazy than they already do after all that...or possessed.  
  
Maybe I could just tell Dorian first?  
  
No matter how close you have gotten you still have only known each other for a short time and frankly he is not the only one you will have to convince.  
  
True but my knowledge could save so many innocent lives.  
  
Or it could make things worse, for all you know those events might HAVE to happen, what if you meddle and just create more death?  
  
But if I tell them then they can at least have some warning.  
  
What makes you think that they actually trust you at all? They could be worried because you are something different, maybe you're being lead into a trap so that they can experiment on you.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to calm myself by making more snowmen. Using stones for there eyes and buttons, sticks for their arms,nose and mouth. I was making an army of unamused snowmen. When all of that was doing nothing to slow my heartbeat, I did the one thing that always helped even when I was curled up in a ball as pain ripped through me body. 

I sang.

"You are an ocean of waves, weaving a dream,  
Like thoughts become a river stream  
Yet may the tide ever change, flowing like time  
To the path, yours to climb" 

My voice flouted with the wind, sweet and pure is what my mother had always said. The days that when I had sung for my family was one of the few happy memories that I had of them. I would always glow with happiness when they praised my voice, both of them saying that I could go far in life with my voice. 

"Thou seek the light with an outstretched hand  
A divine blade lies before you,  
So command the wake of dreams  
To restore the world, cut ‘way the seams  
Join in our prayer, in our song of birthrights and love  
Come the sun, illuminate the sky  
Pray that we may quell the dark - Light take the throne  
Lost in thoughts all alone"

Footsteps came up behind me but I didn't look at them, I didn't mind them listening. It was one of my favourite songs and I was happy to be able to give them something that is completely me. 

"You are an ocean of waves, weaving a dream,  
Like thoughts become a river stream  
Yet may the tide ever change, flowing like time  
To the path, yours to claim  
Thou seek the dark with an unsheathed blade  
Now a white, ivory throne beckons,  
So obtain the fate you sow  
On this path, be weary, friend an’ foe"

"Join in the tale, in the blight, of conquest and lies  
Come the sun, to tarnish in the sky  
Vow that we shall tear the light – Dark seize the throne  
Lost in thoughts, all alone  
May thy chosen path lead way and grace you with virtue  
But surely a balance awaits, so be it bliss or pain you gain  
Beyond the route-way’s end, you’ll gain resilience and weakness  
The trials, the thorn in your side, becomes the greatest strength in you"

Relaxed and calm again I closed my eyes, letting myself flow with the song.

"Descend into the abyss thou see  
Where the hearts of many wander  
Quietly, they wish and weave  
Placing hope inside their one, pure dream  
After the storm stills its wake, may all be blessed  
So the fate and fallen can find rest  
Your will, the water reflects, so all will know  
Your hands brought the morrow"

"You are an ocean of waves, weaving a dream,  
Like thoughts become a river stream  
Yet may the tide ever change, flowing like time  
To the path, yours to climb..."

"You are an ocean of waves" when I finished the last lyrics, I opened my eyes and jumped out of my skin when load applause sounded out. Spinning so fast that I nearly fell on my ass, I stared wide eyed at the crowd of people that gathered, my companions at the front. Varric was cheering and whistling, Dorian was bragging to some poor souls next to him, Zayne was grinning from ear to ear and Solas had a gentle look on his face. Blushing furiously I tried to make myself as small as possible, hating so many eyes on me and hid behind one of my snowmen. Hopefully his unamused snowman face will stop people from coming any closer.

"That was beautiful, de'len." Solas said crouching down beside my hiding place "not even in the fade have I heard such beauty, did you write it?"

Pulling my hood lower so that it covered my face fully, not wanting him to see the effect his words had on me. I mean holy-moly that was great compliment coming from him since the man is always talking about the fade and its many wonders. I whispered "I suppose" a non-answer that will probably grant me a raised eyebrow. 

"Hmm...are you going to coming out from behind here?" he wondered a hit of laughter in his voice. 

I scowled and shook my head violently, I am very happy where I am, away from all the searching eyes. When I went to say so his big hands went under my knees and around my shoulder, lifting me effectively into his arms, I squealed in outrage. He chuckled wickedly, walking to our horses through the crowd. Ignoring these that tried to stop him so that they could...I don't know, see my face or talk to me. Placing me on his Red Hart that had no saddle and jumped up behind me. Wrapping one arm around me with his hand on my hip to stop me from simply sliding off and his other hand holding the reins he clicked his tongue urging the Hart forward.

Solas chest was flush against my back, his thighs pressed into the back of my own. The hand on my hip was giving me giving me some very interesting fantasies about it going lower. Thank the Marker or the Divines or whatever for this cloak, hiding my face from view. There was no way I wanted him to see the expression of desire on my face, I bit my lip hard.

When the others finally caught up to us I looked at Dorian for help, silently pleading with my eyes to get me out of this situation but the traitor just grinned and wagged his eyebrows at me. He was totally enjoying this, he'll probably tease me to no end later. Inwardly I groaned, this was going to be a long tortuous ride.

♤♡♢♧

When skyhold FINALLY came into view, no thanks to a certain someone, I gasped in amazement. The setting of the sun bathed it in violet, orange and pink, creating quite the view. Everyone laughed at my reaction but they too were looking at it in wonder. Should people have the privilege of seeing it a million times I don't think anyone of them could get bored of such a magnificent sight. Mercifully I forgot about the person I was currently riding with in my excitement, well for like two seconds then the bastard chuckled and I had to stop myself from shivering at the sound that was so close to my ears.

It took an hour or more to get to the gates which opened at the sight of the inquisitor in our company. I saw a few scouts running up the stairs, heading over to inform everyone important that he was back.

Nervously I twisted my hands. Young stable boys ran over to us, holding the reins so that we could jump down, well they did, Solas had to help me out of the saddle. To Dorians great amusement, his mustache twitching with such mirth as he watched us out of the corner of his eye. I have the sneaking suspicion that Varric is watching as well. 

The moment my feet hit the ground I stepped out of his hands, wanting to put some distance between us. I don't know if he noticed anything strange but thankfully he wasn't able to say anything as Cassandra suddenly came storming over to the Inquisitor her face like a thunder cloud. Leliana, Josephine and Commander Cullen close behind. 

"Where have you been! You were meant to be back weeks ago!" she roared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤♡♢♧  
> FINALLY!!! we have arrived at skyhold... no thanks to Inquisitor Beansprout.  
> the song she sings is called 'Lost in thoughts all alone' from Fire Emblem Fates  
> you can find it here if you want,  
> http://leeandlie.blogspot.com.au/2016/03/lost-in-thoughts-all-alone-hitori-omou.html  
> ♤♡♢♧


	7. More Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤♡♢♧  
> hiya there!  
> um I went over my other chapters and edited because I really suck at spelling!!! sorry if that made it hard to read.  
> please enjoy : )  
> ♤♡♢♧

Ears ringing at the shout, I looked on, wide eyed, as Cassandra stopped in front of the Inquisitor, her eyes blazing. 

Zayne scratched his head, looking very sheepish "We just got a bit side tracked, Cass" he said trying to defend himself, wincing when she snorted in disbelief. 

"You got lost," she said bluntly "AGAIN"

Ohhh ouch, absolutely no mercy, I'm going on a guess here but I think she is one of the people that has been subject to his insistence on holding the damn map.  
  
She turned on us then, eyes narrowed."Why didn't any of you stop him?"  
  
Hands held up in surrender "I'm innocent here" Varric said.  
  
Disgusted noise "I highly doubt that"  
  
"The wagon arrived safe and sound, Inquisitor" Cullen stated, eyeing me "though we have all having difficulties with the letter you sent with it."  
  
"Difficulties?"  
  
"Believing it." Leliana walked forwarded her eyes hard as they tried to see underneath my hood, "even with all the reports that I have been getting from my scouts."  
  
"As lovely as this conversation is, could it perhaps wait until we have at least had a bath and changed into clean clothes?" Dorian interrupted looking pointedly at the people around us who were all watching our group with much interest. He moved slightly in front of me using his body to block me from view.  


"OH! Of course Sirrah Pavus" Josephine looked a little mortified to have to be reminded, before sending servants that were nearby to go organize baths for us weary travellers.

Having been quiet through the whole encounter and not thinking that I would be called out, I froze when Zayne beckoned me over. After a nudge from Dorian, I stood besides him in front of even more people that I knew rather intimately but knowing that they didn't know me.

"This here is Lunae, our little benefactor, I sincerely hope that the four of you will treat her with respect while she is here." he firmly said looking them all in the face one by one. Stopping and staring intently at Liliana until she nodded.

"Respect is earned, I will be more then happy if they treat me with a little kindness instead." I whispered shifting from foot to foot nervously. These were some of the most important people in the Inquisition I don't think that asking them to respect me right off the bat is the right way to go in making friends with them.

That had everyone looking at me oddly so I ducked my head, embarrassed. Have I said something wrong? Maybe I should just stay quiet from know on, though I don't think that I can stay mute for very long before blurting something out. Not that I'm overly talkative or anything.

"Josephine could you please take care of her personally. Bath, clean clothes and then bring her to the tavern ." Zayne ordered, eyes soft when I looked up at him.

Huh why do I feel like a child here? They do realise....no wait, one month?...yeah I'm not even a child in some sense. 

Nope don't think about it, too weird.

"It will be done" she smiled at me kindly, holding out her hand to hold.

When I grasped it she pulled me along, heading for the stairs, away from the others. I looked back at them uncertain before being sweep away. Josephine stopped only to smile and give polite nothings to any of the Nobles that stopped us. Before I could so much as blink I was inside a small but clean room.

"I'll be right back Miss Lunae. Please take advantage of the facilities here until I return." Josephine said before closing the door behind her.

I stared at the door, in a daze. Everything had happened so fast that I was left feeling like I should have whiplash. 

Shaking myself out of it, I looked around. The room was big enough for one person, with a bed with soft looking sheets, a desk sitting in the corner and a wardrobe. Another door led to an equally small bathroom, a brass looking tub with steam rising from it and a mirror that one can use to see your whole profile. 

Stripping down till nude I dumped all my clothes in a corner before easing into the wonderfully warm water. Sighing in pleasure, I grabbed on of the many little bottles that sat nearby I pulled the lid off. Crinkling my nose at the smell of lavender I put it down and grabbed another. This one smelt divine and had the words Crystal grace etched into the glass, satisfied, I dumped a good portion in my hair. Scrubbing and brushing it with my fingers. My hair is really long so it took what felt like forever to work the soup throughout its length. When done I washed everything else rinsed off and hopped out.

Shivering I grabbed a towel, wiped myself down. Walking over to the mirror I look at my reflection with interest. I had been able to look at my appearance in water or shiny stuff but not such a clear and full view such as this.

My eyes startle me less now as I've gotten used to the odd different colouring of purple and green. My hair was like spun silver reaching my bottom in waves and my eye lashes were the same colour. Skin so pale that it was a wander that I didn't burn from simply stepping into the sunlight. With freckles that dusted along every inch but resided mostly on my nose and cheeks. The tattoo's of intricate vines and leaves ran from the tips of my finger along my arms before disappearing to my back. It was the same for legs racing from toes to my hips and disappearing.

Frowning I spun around straining my neck to see it better. More feathers like the ones on my wrists and ankles were on my shoulder blades but that's not what held my attention. All the vines had gathered together between my shoulder blades, swirling and intertwining before one vine dipped down to my lower back. In the embrace of this one vine, like a beloved flower, was the symbol of yin and yang. The black standing right out on my skin while the white was but a couple of shades lighter.

Yin and yang, the balance of life and death. The Sun and moon or male and female. Though I personally believe that the world was made up of shades of grey then anything else.

Why is that on my skin.... 

Maybe I could ask Solas if they have such a thing. Its better then standing here naked and freezing my ass off anyway. 

Wrapping the towel around myself once more, I pitter, pattered out of the bathroom just in time for Josephine to knock. Coming in after I said so, she was fussing over the fabric in her hands. Glancing at me distractedly, she stopped, then stared. Her eyes were wide in amazement, taking in my feathers and strange colouring

Uneasy, I backed away from her. Not because I thought she would hurt me or anything, Josephine is too kind for such things but It was unnerving to be the one that made her forget all her niceties. 

She gasped hand flying to her mouth, "oh! oh, my! I so sorry, how rude of me." clearly distressed.

"It's...its ok, I guess." well no, its not ok but its the best I've got at the moment. 

"May I ask?" handing me the clothing she had brought with her, a long white one piece dress and some under things. 

"You just did" I smiled at her, to help at least bridge the gap of awkwardness that had appeared. The breast band was a basic looking white boob tube with two strings to tie behind your neck and some pantie short shorts thingy. Putting on the dress I winced, it was pure white with lace on all the hems, the sleeves are a tight fit then flare out elegantly at the elbow. A high collar with silver buttons that I left open at the neck and the top was tight fitting around the breasts before dropping loosely a bare couple of inches from the ground, a set of soft grey leather boots finished the look. 

If someone doesn't scream "GHOST" at least once I'll be very disappointed. 

"Is there a name for...what you are?" Spinning me around so that my back faced her, she started brushing my damp hair. 

"I don't know" I confessed, wringing my hands. "I do know that I am a person, just like you. I have feelings and I feel pain and happiness, I might not know the name of my race but I do know this at least."

"Hmm and you came out of that...?" she began plaiting my hair loosely at the nape of my neck, bits of hair falling to frame my face. 

"My egg? Yes I did, kinda like a baby bird would." 

"You don't need to answer this one but...how old are you exactly?"

"About a month" 

"About a month, what?" she repeated confused as she finished tying it off and opened the door to lead us away. 

"I was born about a month ago." yep still weird even when said out loud. 

I laughed when she nearly ran into a wall at my answer. I mean I look fully grown, short maybe, about 5.1 in hight. ok, I was short, kids will start giving me a run for my money.

Wait a minute...am I fully grown? 

♤♡♢♧

The Heralds rest Tavern was LOUD.

And Iron Bull is TALL.

Zayne had beckoned me over when I had stepped in with Josephine, smiling and plonking a big plate of food in front of me. He thanked Josephine, asking if she was going to stay but she graceful declined and left. 

"Go ahead eat" he said sipping his beveage. 

I was getting quite the looks from those around me, probably all wondering why I was sitting beside the Inquisitor but I ignored them as much as I could and dug in. 

It was delicious!

"Who's this pretty thang" Sera parked her ass beside me giving me a once over. She looked at me suggestively, wagging her eyebrows "want to rub bits together, put some heat in that skin of yours?" 

I just about spat my food back out. Well I be damned, Sera's flirting with me...awkwardly flirting but flirting none the less. 

My ears had been tucked with all its feathers into my hair to let me fit in a little more and my feathers at my wrists kinda just look like bangles if you don't look to closely, if she saw them she wouldn't be. 

"Whatcha name?" She slurred drunkedly, not put off when I just kept eating. 

Don't people ask for a person's name first? Not that I have any experience at all with this kind of stuff seeing as I died a virgin. Cant meet people or be in a relationship of any kind when stuck in a hospital.

"Lunae" I responded between mouth fulls but she was already sliding comatose like under the table.

"Boss! Your back, kill any dragons lately?" Iron Bull boomed slapping the smaller man on the back.

"Ouch Bull. No dragons killed, I'm not completely insane like you." Rubbing his back, wincing. 

Bull just laughted taking no offence before turning to me his one eye taking in every detail. I will have to be very careful around him. Being Ben-Hassrath, qunari spy. 

"Never seen eyes like yours before, kid" he commented leaning closer for a better look. His horns looked very deadly in real life, the pionts sharp. Just another weapon he can use at his disposal. Wonder if he'll let me touch them.

I kept eating.

He chuckled "your tiny. Bet ya cant even touch the ground sitting there. Sure your not a Dwarf in disguise."

"And your tall. Bet ya cant walk through a door without smacking ya head or horns." I sassed, annoyed. "How the weather up there by the way? I hear it sunny above the clouds" 

Zayne spit his drink out at my reply, banging on the table and laughing so hard that he nearly fell out of his seat. Iron bull joining him close behind. I swear when he laughs the whole bloody room shakes.

"Lunae meet The Iron Bull, leader of the mercenary group the Chargers." He introduced still chuckling. "The one under your feet snoring is Sera." 

"Hi" I said simply, glaring at my plate when I noticed I had eaten it all. I'm still hungry but Im too afraid to go up to the bar by myself. 

Hands nearly paler then my own took the plate and sat a newly heeped one in front of me. 

Cole looked a bit shocked when I locked eyes with him. More so when I grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bench beside me but he didn't resist.

"You see me?" Floppy hat tilted.

"Yep...is that bad?"

"People dont usually see me unless I let them." 

"Oh...sorry." maybe I shouldn't have pulled him here.

"I dont mind being here" he clarified readying my mind. He was silent for a while, digging through my memories I supose. 

Hopefully he would say anything until we're alone. 

"I wont. The memories are yours. Not theirs" 

I hugged him, grinning. Hes so cute. The world could do with more like him. Spirit or not.

"You like me?" He said unsure. "You know me... you know all of us but we dont know you?" 

I grinned and got stuck in the meal he brought me. 

"Inquisitor, my dear." Vivienne's cultured vocie spoke up from behind us. When we all turned to her ,all equally shocked that she had set foot in here, she continued "I would advise you keep a tighter leash on your pet demon" venom dripped from her words. 

Dont respond, I thought in my head to Cole. He glanced at me but kept silent.

"Whats wrong now, Lady Vivienne?" Zayne asked suddenly looking extremely tired. 

"Your demon tripped the wards in my study again" she glared at Cole then. Eyes full of hatred...and fear.

Following her eyes, Zayne blinked when he finally noticed Cole "how long have you been there for?"

Bull looked very nervous, edging stealthy away.

"Demon, stay out of my study and away from me." She hissed. When Cole said nothing she frowned perfect eyebrows nearly touching. "I said-"

"No need to repeat yourself we ignored you just fine the first time. Now run alone dear or our presence will rub off onto you." I smiled sweetly.

If looks could kill, I would be dead. 

Turning with her nose in the air she walked out like the queen she believes herself to be. Not stopping even when she almost collided with Cassandra, blackwall, Dorian and Varric. All who looked like they had been listening from outside. Not hard to do when the Tavern had died right down when she entered. 

BU-HAHAHAHAHAHA! This time the Tavern erupted with laughter from all sides. It was so loud that I had to cover my ears or go deaf, some were even clapping. 

Vivienne is not a very liked figure around here it seems. 

"Makers breath, Angel" Varric wheezed, slapping my back. "Maybe I should change your nickname to Spitfire"

Our table was rather crowded after that, the conversation light and at ease. I talked to Blackwall, asking for stories of his travels as a Warden though I know hes not really one of them, I still liked the man. 

They all warned me to be careful around Lady Vivienne after what had just happened. I just smiled having no intention of going anywhere near the woman.

When I finally fell into bed, I was asleep immediately. I wonder whats for breakfast...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤♡♢♧  
> thank you for reading!  
> ♤♡♢♧


	8. Tea with the Hatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤♡♢♧  
> hello again!!!  
> Thanks for reading!!!  
> ♤♡♢♧

Sitting at a long table in one corner, tea cup in hand, I stared absent-minded around me. I was dreaming, and I knew this not because of the tell tale signs of repetitiveness or the blurry edges of the Fade. No I knew I was dreaming the moment the Madhatter served me tea. 

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Hatter asked cutting his carefully prepared toast in half, throwing one over his shoulder and eating the other. 

Smiling, I sipped my tea. There was no answer I can give for that riddle. I would have an easier time trying to lick my elbow, upside down. 

Ohh scones. 

The March Hare lobbed a spoon at the Hatter's head, who dodged it just in time, before picking up another to stir his empty cup. The Dormouse snored, snot bubble growing and shrinking with each breath. White rose bushes with cans of red paint could been seen in the distance and the smile of the Cheshire cat lingered on the moon. 

The Madhatter was looking at his pocket watch suspiciously when I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. Turning in my chair I frowned at the intruder, annoyed. He at least had the decency to look guilty, "What are you doing here, Solas. Its very rude to spy on other peoples dreams."

He winced "You weren't meant to know I was here." 

If he starts kicking the ground like a naughty child caught doing something he shouldn't be, I'm going to throw a tea cup at his head. Hot tea and all. "Oh because that makes it all better. Oh no, Lunae, its ok! you wouldn't have known he was there. Problem solved" I love sarcasm, Its so very useful.

He was starting to look a bit panicked, when I sighed; he's already seen my dream, there's no real point in kicking him out. Spinning around I patted the chair next to me, inviting him over. I laughed at his expression of disgust when he saw it was tea being served. With a through I turned it into pipping hot coffee, cream and sugar on the side. His eyes closed in bliss after pouring the cream and stirring three sugars. 

Heehee, he's a sweet tooth. 

"No room, no room" the Hatter and Hare sang.

Solas looked down the table eyebrows raised, "this is a very strange dream, de'len" he said meekly, still unsure of his welcome.

"Of course it is. Underland is and never will be anything but pure nonsense." I passed him some scones with jam and fluffy cream, ducking as a tea cup flew at my head. 

Wide eyed he stared behind me in the general direction it had gone, "Underland?" taking the scones, doubtfully, finally taking a bite he hummed in surprised pleasure. 

These scone are delicious, if I do say so myself. "Its a story about a young girl that falls down a rabbit hole, only to end up here. She called it Wonderland."

"What day of the month is it?" Madhatter asked turning to Solas. He was looking at his watch again, shaking it now and then, and holding it to his ear. 

Ahh, I now this part. Nudging Solas I held up four fingers. 

He caught on fast "the fourth."

"Two days wrong" sighed the Hatter. "I told you butter wouldn't suit the works" he added looking angrily at the March Hare. 

"It was the best butter" the March Hare meekly replied. 

"yes but some crumbs must have got in as well" the Hatter grumbled "you shouldn't have put it in with the bread knife."

The March Hare took the watch and looked at it gloomily; then he dipped it in his now steaming hot cup of tea, and looked at it again. with nothing better to say he remarked once more "It was the best butter you now"

"Maybe jam will help?" I offered the jar of strawberry sweetness to the Hare, who promptly dropped the watch in it, shoving it down and putting on the lid tightly. Head in hands I looked at Solas "Its ironic really, I'm dreaming of a dream." he has a very nice profile. 

"what do you mean" seemingly unable to look away as the Madhatter started shaking the jar.

"The young girl, Alice, wakes up at the end of the story."

"Alice? The Alice?" the Cheshire's grin appeared above the tea pot followed slowly by the rest of his purple stripped body. 

"what is that?" he glared at the cat, looking like he very much wanted to chase it away. 

Snort, the Dread Wolf wants to chase the Cheshire Cat. 

"Hello, Cheshire puss." I said instead, winking at the cat. The cats grin widened. 

"The author of this story must've been mad." he muttered. 

I laughed.

"Oh, we cant help that" said the cat "we're all mad here. I'm mad. Your mad."

"I'm not Mad" Solas growled, glaring at the cat, upset that Cheshire had stolen his last scone.

"You must be or you wouldn't be here."

"That proves nothing." he argued. I wonder if he forgotten that this is a dream. Cheshire just grinned impossibly wide and vanished. 

"Why is a raven like a writing desk" Hatter asked Solas, lifting his top hat off his head, stuffing the jam jar inside and wearing it once more. 

Solas hesitated "I don't know" he admitted shaking his head, "what's the answer?" curiosity getting the getter of him.

"I haven't the slight idea." said the hatter.

"Nor I" said the March hare.

The Dormouse's snot bubble popped "Or I"

"Me either" I said happily, standing. Grabbing Solas hand I dragged him away from the dream, changing it as we walked. I pictured ancient trees and glowing luminescent plants. The smell of rain coated the air and clear still puddles of water rippled gently as we passed. Letting go of his hand I brushed my hands along the trunks of the trees, the moss felt like satin. 

"You control the fade remarkably well" he observed, staring around in awe. "have you done this before?" 

And here comes the fishing, I turned my back to him looking up at the night sky and said "Nope. This is my first time dreaming in the fade as you probably already know." I couldn't help digging at him for coming into my dream. I have without a doubt that he has been looking out for me in the fade, hoping to ferret out any secrets he can find. 

"Yet you manipulate it like its second nature..." he was watching me from the corner of his eyes looking for any reaction. 

"I suppose" I said, face blank. I need to be more careful. If I tell them too soon It could lead to some very bad situations...like my untimely death. No matter how much I like him, he still Fen'harel, the god of tricksters or rebellion or whatever. One wrong move, just one and he might deem me a threat to his plans, I'm dead.

....but then again, If I don't take a chance all those people will die and for real this time. This is no longer a game, this is real. 

Which in turn makes it all the harder to trust Solas. 

Its a never ending Loop of fuck this shit, I'm out. That's an option, I could just leave, the Inquisition will defeat Corypheus in time. I could just hang back and help those that I come across. 

Hmmm....I don't think I could ever forgive myself If I abandoned them. 

"-ae? Lunae?" Solas waved a hand in front of my face, concerned, "you still here?" 

I had stopped at some point lost in my thoughts. Blushing I skipped back "that's the first time you've said my name." I whispered, avoiding his eyes. embarrassed from my drifting off into lala-land like that and having him so close saying my name. 

"Would you rather I don't use it?" he asked.

"No! I mean... If, If you don't mind...you can use my name..." I mumbled, voice getting quieter and quieter. 

Solas answering chuckle was wicked. He prowled towards me, capturing my hand he brought my knuckles to his lips and caressing them with a kiss. "Lunae"

I shivered, leaning away so that I didn't just tackle the evil man to the ground and have my way with him. 

Self control, self control, self control, my more rational mind ranted. "I..."

"Yes?" he whispered moving closer.

"I thinks its time to...wake up" the dream crumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤♡♢♧  
> Muhahahaha-evil laugh it had to be done!!!  
> After all, everyone's a little mad here!  
> ♤♡♢♧


	9. Pain and suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤♡♢♧  
> Greetings  
> ♤♡♢♧

Waking up Mushu style, I looked around my room, sight blurry. As the dream with Solas played over in my head, my heart both melted and hardened. Melted because he was just so damned charming, especially when he's acting all wolfish. And hardened because I know It all a ploy, there is no way that he could like me, I mean I've only known him for a short while. It takes a Dalish Elf FOREVER to get even a small reaction out of him. Not that I'm not enjoying the pull and shove of all this...whatever this is.

Shaking my head I jumped out of bed, I'll just end up confusing myself if I keep thinking about it.

It was the same room that I had used yesterday and someone had put clothes on the bottom of the bed when I was gone. Dashing into the bathroom, I washed up then shrugged on a midnight blue tunic, soft grey leggings and a silver belt that went around my waist. I ignored the shoes, the ones that I had worn last night had been death traps. I refuse to put on another pair, I'd rather go around bare foot thank you very much.

There was no window here so I have no idea what time it is, although I do feel like its still pretty early. Grabbing a spare brown blanket from the wardrobe I headed out the door. The stone floor was cold and it was dark. There was no sound of people moving about just yet, so I must have been right about the time. My bare feet making near to no noise on the ground, I went though a few doors and down some stairs until I finally found myself in the main hall area.

The scaffolding was still up around the place, bricks and wooden ladders in corners of the hall. Heading over to a couple of tables that had been set up, I grabbed two apples. Biting into one, I stared at the meat and cheese, I wonder of its ok to eat them? Nah, better to be on the safe side. I have no idea how long its been sitting out in the open like that. Rats and bugs have most probably been snacking on it in the night.

Nearly running past Solas rotunda even though its most likely empty, I walked out into the cold early morning air.

I breath in deeply, the air of this world is so clean and alive. No pollution thickening the air, clogging in your lungs. Shivering I wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and set off to the battlements. Servants rush past me without a backwards glace, to start their chores. It was the ass crack of dawn, I feel deep sympathy for them as they sniffle their way to what I assume is the directions of the kitchen. 

Snow caped mountains reached for the sky and clouds drifted with the wind greeted me on my arrival. The sun rose from behind them, bathing the world in a warm glow. it was going to be a beautiful day.

BAM!! BANG!! 

Jumping out of my skin I spun around just in time to see Sera piss bolt out of a tower, cackling like a evil villain. Right on her heels was Cullen something sticky dripping down his face. 

"SERA!!!" Cullen roared.

"Can't catch me!" she bounded down the stairs, disappearing in a flash.

Cullen saw me and sighed "It too bloody early for this" 

I held up my hands in surrender "I'm innocent" I pleaded, what bad timing. "what did she do?" I added, looking at the sticky substance.

"Just another one of her pranks"

"...is that honey?" stepping closer I swiped at his cheek, licking my fingers I raised an eyebrow. Huh, it is honey. Yum. 

In the middle of licking the rest off my fingers, I saw his face and paused. He was blushing so hard that I was afraid he might explode. "Are you ok, Commander?" 

He nodded with jerky movements, "Um...y-yes. I'm just f-fine. I'm going to go...wash this off." spinning around he refused to look at me as he said goodbye and escaped. If I didn't now any better I would think that he was running away from me.

Shrugging, I continued walking the ramparts, coming across one of the other watch towers I pulled open the door and peeked in. It was empty, dust and spider webs in every corner. Sneezing I walked around, opening all the wooden windows to air it out. The place looked like no one had ventured within it yet, broken furniture littered the ground and I found a fat rat dead in one corner to my disgust. I unceremoniously chucked it out the window by its tail, loathed to touch the thing. Whipping my hands on my legging I stared at the old ladder that leads to the second floor. It looks steady enough to climb I thought, testing it with my foot to be sure. Carefully ascending, I found that this level was pretty much the same expect the ladder that should lead to the top of the tower was in half on the floor and most of the roof has big dangerous looking cracks thought it. If its not fixed soon it will cave in.

The air was just warming up when another presences joined me. "Good morning Cole" I said still looking up, disappointed that I cant get to the top.

"The morning is good?" he asked confused. "is it bad sometimes?" 

I chuckled, finally turning to him. "its just another way of saying hello. Just like if it was the afternoon I would say good afternoon."

"oh...good morning" he watched me unblinking "you noticed me again." 

"Yes?" 

"how?" he asked shifting from foot to foot. "your not meant to see me" 

"But I see you just fine Cole? I mean your right there." 

"Seeing and not seeing." he said, his eyes peering out under his floppy hat, "I choose when to be seen and when not but you see even when I am not to be seen. Why?"

Shocked, I thought hard about it, not wanting to give him a half ass answer. How did I notice him? Closing my eyes I thought about his presence, about how I had known it was him and frowned. There was...something...something at the back of my mind. Hidden and waiting. Waiting for what I do not know. It wasn't bad or anything just a...part of myself that was simply there sitting unusable for the moment. When I couldn't figure it out, I said apologetic "I don't know." 

Frustrated I reach out with my mind, the part that I used to summon or stop my magic and tugged on it. Pain, sharp and sudden, ripped though me. I fell with a wordless scream, curling up into a ball.

Darkness took me.

♤♡♢♧

"She could be a spy" Leliana stubbornly insisted and everyone in the war room mentally face palmed. 

Solas shook his head, for over an hour now they had been discussing Lunae and she still came back to that one sentence. When he had awoken from the dream he had felt so conflicted about his interactions with Lunae in her dream that he had been unable to return to sleep. Her innocent reactions provoked such strong emotions within him. The need to protect, to hold, to possess had him doing things that he would normally be mortified at. 

Even as he reached out to touch, he was afraid he would destroy that pureness with he bloodied hands. 

And her dream... it was like nothing he had seen before. In his many years he had never seen such a...disregard of reality, twisting what is and what cannot be together. Beings sitting huddled together at long table with many empty chairs, the human with the tall hat that looked both insane and wise. A very bad combination, if not for the deep kindness within his eyes, Solas would have been much more weary. 

He had been lying there when a scout of Leliana's said his presence had been required in the war room. The Herald, Varric and Dorian had all been dragged from there beds as well, to their annoyance. Leliana ploughed everyone with questions, not all of which could be answered. 

"For the last time Leliana, she is NOT a spy." Zayne growled, his hair still messed from sleep. "frankly, what kind of spy makes such an elaborate story when they could just sneak in and snoop around without putting themselves in danger or shoving such a ridiculous amount of money in our hands."

"Not a very good one, as it gives us the necessary funds to push this rag tag group forward." Dorian snarked. 

"What about her appearance, those feathers aren't fake. I've seen her bleed when one is pulled from her skin, they also grow back after a time." Zayne added. 

Pausing in her writing, Josephine nodded in agreement "they certainly seemed real when I was doing her hair yesterday, I got a rather close up view of them. Their beautiful."

Cullen spoke up then, his eyes narrowed "it could be blood magic." he had come in late, mumbling something about Sera.

"It is not" Solas said stiffly, rage at these human's and their accusations causing him to forget that he is trying to lay low. "Blood magic has a certain air or feel to it, she would have felt wrong to any mage that she came across. Dorian or myself would have noticed immanently if that was the case."

"She's not an abomination either, Curly." Varric spoke up from his place leaning against a wall. "I've meet a few and she is nothing like them."

"Then she is an unknown. You should have just left her there, our mission is too impor-" 

Zayne cut Liliana off, his voice thick with rage "We are not monsters, I have no intention in abandoning those in need." his words made her flinch, a hint of remorse in her ice blue eyes. He continued "We are better then Corypheus, the Venatori and the blasted Red Templars or at least that's what I believed." 

Josephine cleared her throat, the awkward silence following Zayne's words still floating in the air "how do you want me to address the rumours that are bound to appear concerning her." 

He sighed, rubbing his face. It was a good question, they will have to be very careful about this. Opening his mouth he was about to speak when a urgent voice stopped him dead in his tracks. 

"SHE'S HURTING!" Cole shouted, panicked. Racing to Solas he pulled at his hands in an attempt to drag him out of the room. "YOU HAVE TO HELP!"

Solas's heart dropped "What?...Cole, wait, stop. What's wrong?" 

"Lunae is hurting, so much pain!" he whimpered, eyes far away. He was still with her. 

Solas and the rest needed no more convincing rushing out of the war room after Cole, leaving the advisers behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤♡♢♧  
> Liliana is so suspicious ಠ_ಠ  
> ♤♡♢♧


	10. Beep, beep, beep....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤♡♢♧  
> Greetings peoples  
> thanks for reading this chapter too!  
> ♤♡♢♧

Beep, beep, beep....

I'm back in the hospital room. The white walls hurt my eyes and the air is stale as I breath. All the tubs and drugs were back and the doctors are scolding me for not pressing the call button. My chest hurts, sharp pains that travel around to my back and I feel so very weak. 

Beep, beep, beep....

Mother and Father had sent colourful balloons as well as flowers that make me feel sick to the stomach because of their strong scent. They themselves have not made an appearance, though I expected as much I still stare at my hands, saddened. Propped up with pillows and with the constant presence of a nurse outside my door, I cried. Deep heart wrenching sobs spilled over silently. Why did I have to wake up? Why was I being kept alive here, in this state between life and death? 

Beep, beep, beep....

The machines are loud, pumping medicines into my veins. I cover my ears in an attempt to block everything out. laying on my side, curled up into the fetal position I closed my eyes willing myself back to that dream. Back to that world, to the people I consider friends, to Solas.

Beep, beep, beep....

Please... someone, anyone...help me.

♤♡♢♧

Solas didn't know what he was expecting when he Cole brought him and the others to the tower where she was but it was most definitely not this. Pure magic power thickened the air, calling up greenery of all kinds to life. Vines hung over the battlements, flowers gorged cracks into stone and massive tree roots curled down towards the ground. The tree of the roots was 'inside' the tower, he could see leaves and branches at the top. this tree must have pushed through the roof as it had grown. It looked just like the one that they had found her with in the cave, but for the fact that the colour of the leaves was an astonishing shade of silver with green tips and the bark being a very light purple. 

"What is happening here?" Cassandra followed by Bull, Sera and Blackwall, shouted. Her hand was on her sword but she had yet to draw it from the sheath. "Is it an attack?"

"No." Zayne quickly told them of everything that had happened so far but Solas ignored them as they spoke. 

Cole had long ago disappeared, Solas assumed that he had gone to her side, leaving them to figure out how they are to get inside. The tree's roots blocked the entrance, the door splintered apart. Walking forward, he gently touched them. They pulsed like a heartbeat and were warm. 

"What is this pressure? I've never left anything like it." Cullens commented, the advisers had gotten here moments later then the Inquisitors group. 

Solas frowned, turning to stare at the human man. "you can feel the magic?" 

"This can't be magic, chuckles" Varric said, standing beside cassandra, "cause if it was I wouldn't be feeling it too" 

Solas froze, mind going blank in shock. What? a Dwarf can't feel magic and a non mage shouldn't be able to feel it either. Coming back to himself he looked at the others "can all of you sense it also?" 

A multitude of conformations rang out. 

Liliana glared at the inquisitor, "This is what I had been trying to warn you about. You have brought a hostile creature into our misted because of your supposed kindness, one that is using magic that isn't magic." when she got no response from him she opened her mouth to continue but instead choked when a hand wrapped tightly around her throat, squeezing until she couldn't breath. Everyone stared in disbelief at the elf, an elf that they had all assumed was lacking in physical strength. Lifting Liliana into the air with one hand Solas growled "this will be your only warning, human, if you say one more word I will rip out your heart and feed it to you." he dropped her and she landed awkwardly on the ground wheezing for air. 

He knew he had made a big mistake but he didn't care. He didn't care who it was, be it the one that bares his mark or this spymaster, they will not get in his way. With his plans and his intention of rescuing Lunae. He might not let himself get too close but that did not mean he would forsake her. Even with all the mysteries and things that did not match up. Turning his back on them he went back to the roots, kneeling down. 

"By the Makers shiny ass and Andraste’s burning under-drawers, where have you been hiding that strength?" Varric muttered. 

"Nug-humper!" Sera swore eyeing Solas uneasily. 

"You have some explaining to do apostate" cassandra glared. 

Josephine helped Liliana to her feet, patting her down. Sympathetic but still knowing that she had it coming for a while.

Dorian crossed his arms "I'm going to second that Liliana but when he kills you, I'll bring you back and kill you again." 

Zayne just sighed and the rest were silent.

♤♡♢♧

Beep, beep, beep....

Blinking I stared at the Cole plushie that had appeared at the end of my bed. Floppy hat and everything. Grabbing it quickly, I looked around scared that someone would come in and take it away. I felt better just hugging him close. Smiling I moved his arms, pretending that I was having a conversation with him, "hello Cole. I wish you were real." and "I like your hat."

Beep, beep, beep....

♤♡♢♧

Nothing was working. 

Cullen and the few Templars that they had, had tried to use Spell Purge with no results.

Lady Vivienne came later with some of the best mages they had, claiming that they can just burn it away and if the girl gets in the way then so be it, they had no need for people unable to control their magic. Her actions only pissed Solas off but he was not in time to block all of the fireballs that they throw at the tower. The tree burned and a shriek of pain rose up from it. 

Quickly he and Dorian doused the flames. 

The Inquisitor turned her and the other mage's around, with instructions to stay the hell away.

♤♡♢♧

Beep, beep, beep....

"It BURNS" I screamed, thrashing around. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts!!!

The nurses rushed into the room, pinning me down on the bed while a doctor injected even more drugs into my system. It seemed to help, soothing the pain. 

I cried again.

Beep, beep, beep....

♤♡♢♧

Night came, still with no results.

Stalking back and forth, Solas rubbed his temples. 

The Iron Bull snored while sitting propped up against the wall, he had tried moving the roots aside with brute force. Sera was curled up in his head, she had climbed the tower looking for an entrance. Dorian and the Inquisitor had brought all sorts of books from the library in the hopes of finding something within, both were fast asleep leaning into each others warmth. Varric and cassandra had bickered with each other half heartedly. Solas had raised an eyebrow when he noticed that she was using Varric's lap as a pillow. Varric had just winked. Blackwall was awake, guarding the stairway. Cullen had excused himself after a time as he still had work to do. Josephine and surprise, surprise, Liliana had visited every now and then throughout the day to see if there was any change, though she keep her distance from Solas. Lady Vivienne obeyed Zayne's orders and stayed away.

Sitting down, Solas laid his shaven head in his hands. What can he do? if he still had his full power he could easily move the roots aside. He had been examining her power all day, it seemed to be connected with the very land. Making anything it touched grow but also taking away. When the flames had been put out he had seen that the vines and flowers...wither, dying...while the burned tree healed itself. He signed, if only she was connected to the fade then he could enter her dreams, to at least contact her. 

"Fenedhis lasa" he cursed. Berating himself for a fool. She was connected, maybe not in the sense that everyone else way but it was enough that he could reach her in her dreams. Had he not last night? Closing his eyes, he cast as sleep spell and let it drag him in unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤♡♢♧  
> ohhhh Angry Solas!  
> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ  
> COLE PLUSHIE I WANT!!!!!!!  
> ♤♡♢♧


	11. Lost and found in dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤♡♢♧  
> (~˘▾˘)~  
> Greetings again to all that read this slightly insane fanfiction...  
> If you haven't noticed I'm freeforming the crap out of this... hope thats the right word for it.  
> ~(˘▾˘~)  
> ♤♡♢♧

The food here is disgusting. Mushy potatoes, dry tangy veggies and the meat is just plain suspicious looking. I poked at it a few times, maybe it will get up and walk away. Putting the tray aside, ignoring the nurse that said I have to eat something, I hugged plushie Cole wondering if I should play another game on my xbox one. Apart from Dragon Age Inquisition I had three others, Alice madness returns, The Last of Us and Majora's mask. 

Hmmm...maybe Madness returns. 

"Why aren't you eating?" a voice asked. 

Not caring who it was I answered, "not hungry" and I wasn't, after eating at the tavern in my dreams everything tasted so bland.

"Thats a first. Where are we?" the voice said, closer now. 

I frowned "A hospital, of course" 

"What is a Hospital, del'en? I have never seen anything the like in my travels though the fade." A voice that should not be here responded. Finally turning to him I stared in disbelief. Have I gone mad, I thought. He was in wolf form so I must be mad, the drugs are making me see things. Fen'harel was bigger than any imagining I had conjured in my mind before, it was a wonder that he even got through the doorway to my room. 

I know he's not real but I admire him anyway. Thick black fur that look ridiculously shiny, six eyes the colour of rubies look straight at me, he stood with his head held high. I could see the elf that was once called a god within this form. I reached up as far as the tubs would allow, he bent the rest of the way and I poked his wet nose. 

"You can't be here, solas" I said sadly, running my hands through his fur. If I was going insane then I might as well go all the way and indulge my fantasies.

"This is a dream, del'en, one of your own making." he grumbled, leaning into my touch, "now what is this...hospital?" 

"It's a place of healing, I suppose, where people come to either get help for various illnesses, to give birth or in my case wait to die."

"Your dying? Why would you dream of dying? This is a nightmare then." he growled, all six eyes narrowing as he looked around. 

"No Solas, this is reality and you are an illusion that my mind has made up." laying down, I clench plushie Cole tight and just watched Solas as he sniffed around the room. "I was dreaming when I was in your world, dreaming of meeting everyone at skyhold..of meeting you, Fen'harel. Being reborn into another world is impossible, none of it was real." His eyes snapped back to me and I smiled sadly. There is no fear in telling him, he's nothing but an image. "my world knows you very well, you are a part of a story, a game, that people of all kinds play. I couldn't help romancing you, even when you broke my heart everytime."

"You shouldn't be telling me your secrets so easily, Lunae." he said, sitting beside my bed he nuzzled at my face. "I am very much real." 

"If your were real you wouldn't have come into my dream in the form of Fen'harel but as Solas." I countered. 

"It was the only way I could reach you. Your connection to the fade is very slim, I believe that you only have wind magic while you're supposed Nature magic is something else entirely. Most would find it impossible to find you." he grinned, all his very sharp teeth showing, "but as you said I am Fen'harel maker of the fade, there is no place you can run that I cannot follow." 

That's starting to make a strange sort of sense. 

He continued "I have many questions I have every intention of getting from you but this is one that I need to know now." shifting in a blur of colours he turned back into the elf and I found myself pinned to the thin cot with strong hands. "why didn't you say anything? I'm the one that set all of this into motion, killing thousands. So why? Why are you not afraid?" 

This was starting to be a little too real, "I didn't because I understand. I know your side of the story, I've seen the horrible way that elves are treated and how they cling to the bones of a long forgotten world but reject anything that they do not want. While I want to save them, I also want to punch them in the face...with a chair, for the way they hurt you." I looked away from him, unable to look him in the face, embarrassed. This was almost like a love confession. 

He was silent for a long time and my heart squeezed painfully. "Lunae-" he said but I started to struggle, I refuse to let him rip out my heart. I know it was selfish but if this is a dream then I can change it. 

So I did just that, my desperate need to put distance between us driving me on. He knows now. If that's so then I will have to stay in these dreams. 

The dream fell away and I entered a new one.

The tubs are gone and so is Solas but I just lay there, grass tickling my skin. A very thin mist drifted over me and clouds spotted a blue sky, it was so peaceful. Fireflies flicker here and there and as I turn my head I see a massive tree up upon a gentle hill. It all looks very familiar...

So I was in a dream after all. I've messed everything up, he knows that I know who he is and I have no idea what is happening outside this dream. I'm an idiot, I bloody ran away. 

A child's giggle sounded out and I jumped to my feet like I had been pulled up by strings. Standing right before me was a child, a boy I think, in white pants and shirt but that's not what had my attention. On his face was majora's mask, tilting this way and that. It was so creepy that I slowly backed up. 

"Do you want to play?" it asked, clapping it hands together. "we can play good guys versus bad guys" 

"No...no, I'm just leaving...I can't play with you." I have to get out of here. 

"hmm? but you have to play. You don't have a mask? I can give you one if you like! Then you can play with us!" 

"Us?" scared I continued to back away, I did not want this child to touch me. I have played through many of the Zelda games but it has never been this....frightening or wrong.

Other masked children appeared, everyone of the masks exceedingly bizarre. They reached out, hands grasping for me when a howl rose up. They backed away, each turning and running, some even tripping over each other. A huff of warm breath brushed over my skin, raising goose bumps. I shivered, wrapping my arms around myself. 

"Did I not tell you that I would always find you?" Solas growled, "yet you ran from me" 

"You didn't have to follow." It was a slightly childish reply but I don't care. 

"In these...games in your world...did you not hear the stories about fen'harel, about me. May the Dread Wolf never catch you scent..." bare arms wrapped around me, pulling me into his embrace. "...it is too late, Ma Vhenan. I already have your scent." 

Joy at the endearment sprang up but I would not be played with, I stuffed it down. Bitting my lip, this man is smooth as fuck. "I..." His palm slid up my neck, tipping my head back. Hooded blue gray eyes stared at my lips, I swallowed "Solas, your only being like this because we are in the fade, please just let me go"

"You seem very sure of that." he said, voice rumbling against my back. He bit my jaw in reprimand. 

"I am. I know what's going to happen in the end. At the end of all this, if I let you have your way, you will break my heart." 

"OH? Then have you seen all of this in your stories?" 

I froze, "No." none of this was meant to happen...have I already changed the history of thedas with my actions? With simply being here? 

"Well then, that story has already been changed. Now it time to...wake up!" the dream crumbled.

♤♡♢♧

I opened my eyes to feathers, lots and lots of feathers. My back is heavy and I hurt all over. Blood, with streaks of silver, is pooled all around me. 

I was in...a tree? The hollow of a strange coloured tree, that pulses along side my heartbeat. Why do I alway wake up with trees?

Vines mirror the IV tubes from my dream. Swallowing down my fear I try to pull one out. The resulting pain had my hands spasming. Crawling as far as I could out of the hollow I peered out and found Cole keeping watch over me.

"Your back." He whispered. "I tried to help but I couldn't get to you very well."

Oh! "You where the plushie?!" I smiled "thank you"

He gushed, frantically "Im sorry. I made the hurt with my words!" 

"No you didn't, Cole, I'm the one that was a moron and poked at something that I didn't understand." I reach out and grapped his hand. "You did nothing wrong with your questions. Anyway I have a feeling that I was ment to confront it sooner or later." Unfortunately. 

Everything happens for a reason.

He sagged his shoulders in relief. I squeezed his hand in comfort. 

Huh...we are still in the tower. 

"Yes." He responed reading my thoughts. "The others have been trying to get to you but they can't find a way in. Roots are covering the door..." he smiled finally, that cute shy little smile that I adore, "the wolf found you."

I groaned "unfortunately" 

Floppy hat tilted, unsure "but you wanted him to find you."

Yeah...I'm not to sure about that. Want and need are two very different things. 

Sign, I have to get this over with. I know he's out there...I...I can sense him, I realised. Where the thing in my mind used to be I could feel the, life, of those around me. They flicker and sparkle at the back of my mind. Some lives I know and others I do not. 

Solas was a beacon of light, drawing me in.

"Cole, I'm going to move the roots for a moment can you make sure only Solas comes in." I may as well see what the real world has in store for me concerning him and get help with these...vine tubes? 

He vanished but I watched his life force move to the outside. So thats how I know. I guess I've been useing a small amount without noticing.

Using my...life magic...I moved the roots and Solas slipped in. "I could use your help....please." 

"Of course, Vhenan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♤♡♢♧  
> hope you liked it.  
> -majora's mask (the moon area) disclaimer just in case.  
> Lunae can't keep secrets to save her life!  
> (づ￣ ³￣)づ  
> ♤♡♢♧


	12. Challenge excepted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☯  
> ack, who needs sleep!!!  
> thanks for reading!!!  
> I love showing Solas's side of the story!!!!

I am not going to fall for that sexy little smirk, dammit! Narrowing my eyes, I glared at him even as my body trembled with heat. His grin grew and I could almost see his grey blue eyes say "challenge excepted."

Shit...

I look away, I was starting to think that it might have been better to ask for others to come in as well. I got a mouth full of feathers and up my nose, sneezing like crazy I sat cross legged and pushed at them. "what?" Crouching down, Solas gently touched one of the feathers. A jolt of sensation traveled from the feather around to my breasts and lower. Jerking away, face flushed, "don't do that." I gasped.

"We need to know what this is, Vhenan. I will be careful." continuing at my nod, he trailed his hands through the small mountain of features. They drifted to the ground as he moved his hands along whatever it was at my back. Brushing aside all the feathers that have accumulated, while I refused to look at his face, he finally finished. "move your shoulder blades."

"What?" confused I looked up "why?"

Rolling his eyes, someone was feeling sassy, he poked me in the stomach. I moved on reflex and something moved with me. Arching my back, I flexed my muscles and twisted this way and that. I felt like I had another extension of limbs, that was slowly settling itself within my back. Is that why I could feel every movement of his hands, a feeling so intimate that I know that I would allow no other to touch them. It was a touch that only a close lover would have the rights too.

Wait...No, no, no. He's not my lover get that out of your head. I will not fall for Fen'harel's tricks.

"Wings, Vhenan." He whispered into my ear, "you have wings." lifting me into his lap, he ignored my warning hiss of annoyance while describing them. "They are beautiful, white where they grow out of your back, changing to grey then silverite in various shades in the middle and at the bottom pitch black." he chuckled wickedly, "and all the while showing me a lovely view of your soft skin."

My wings had grown out of my back, so it stood to reason that my shirt was ripped beyond compare, thank the maker that I still had some at the front at least.

Embarrassed I went to pull away, the vines stopping me, "You are an ass." I growled.

"Hmm," I could hear the amusement in his voice, "these vines in your skin..." taking one between his fingertips he gently tugged and I gasped in pain. Lips caressed my face, "Ir abelas, Ma lath." 

"It's...it's ok" I whimpered. Hating myself for the show of weakness, I turned my face away. 

"There is no shame in showing pain, vhenan." 

All these gestures and words of love are wearing down at my shields even as I rebuild them. I swallowed, "how do I get them off?"

"From what I can tell...these things are keeping you well fed and alive. If you hadn't woken up so soon, then this tree would have keep you alive until you did." he tapped the tree trunk closest to himself, "see? It beats like a heart. This may have been a test or a stage that you needed to go through in order to grow even more into your new body." 

Well that's just great, I'm even more of a freak. Not that I would give my wings up for anything in the world but it's still creepy. "I want them off, Solas. I'm sore, my head in pounding and I'm tired, please just help me get them off."

"Sastrahn ma av’ahna, ma' shasha." he said. I really need to learn more Elven, I thought, I only know a few words.

With his magic he gently eased the vines one by one out of my skin. It was a long and tedious job but after a few hours it was done. With all of them gone I felt suddenly weak, sagging against his chest, all my strength disappearing. "Ma serannas, Solas"

"Somniar mala, ma ane eth" he said picking me up, uncaring of the weight of both me and my wings. The combination of his warmth and the swaying motion as he moved, lulled me into a dreamless sleep. 

♤♡♢♧

Solas was being unfair and pulling out all the endearments and gentleness he could but he didn't care. After looking for her desperately in the fade, destroying anything that stood in his way. He had finally found her dream but did not immediately go to her. Instead he watched, he watched the human girl that she was shaped as and saw what she dreamed of. Never alone, never allowed to play or move around, always in that plain and blindingly white small room with no windows to the outside world. 

She was in a different form but he knew that it was her. Not eating, which was highly abnormal, for any meal she got had her going back for seconds and thirds. 

More humans in strange uniforms chastised her when she refused to eat. And not only for that either, they treated her like a child when she was obviously somewhere in her twenties. There was constant noise, a very annoying beeping that came from metal box objects that surround her. A low growl rumbled in his chest and his lips pulled back into a snarl when he saw tears slide down her cheeks unnoticed. 

She was crying. Silent, gut wrenching sobs that ripped from her chest. He hated it, hated this dream that makes her cry. 

Shocked, he'd backed up. He shouldn't have such feelings, it was more than the disgust he felt when seeing the jewels made from her tears. This was a possessive 'need' to stop what is hurting her. To collect her into his arms and take her away from all the bad in this world. 

Hypocritical really... when he was one of those evils.

Then she had said that she knew who he was and wasn't afraid...that she wanted to help him. That she hated those that hurt him. It was all he needed to hear to know that she was his. His Vhenan. 

Mine, he thought, staring at her beautiful sleeping face. She had run from him once but she did not get far. Not out of fear but with the belief that he would back off when out of the fade. Her knowledge from her world about Thedas and himself, pushing her away from him. 

He was going to have none of that. 

Taking her out of the tower, the roots moving by themselves to let her through, he found himself surrounded. 

"Is she ok?" Dorian looked her over, worried. Before tonight Solas would have been jealous of the familiarity that the other man showed his Vhenan but he had seen the way he and the Inquisitor had interacted with each other.

"Just weak." Solas responded. The sighs of relief had him smiling. Even from those that had only known Lunae for a day at the most were worried for her. 

"She glowing" the Inquisitor said in wonder. And it was true, a soft white glow encased her. Chasing away the darkness of the night or was it early morning? 

"She does that every time she sleeps. It a good thing it not that bright or any one sharing the same tent, as I had been, would be able to sleep." Dorian said, his eyes full of affection.

The Iron bull came forward, leaning down from his great height and stared in disbelief, "What...are those?" his words caught everybody's attention. 

Varric started laughing,"Well I'll be a nugs uncle, Angel got her wings." Cassandra signed pulled in by the romance of it all. 

Edging closer Sera quickly grabbed a large primary feature from the ground and dashed away "Mine!" she twirled it around, admiring the black and silver. 

Blackwall gruffly handed a blanket to Solas, "here, it's cold out." Thanking him Solas very gently draped it over her without having to hand her over to anyone else. Dorian and the Inquisitor looked at each knowingly. He saw the look they sheard and was secretly pleased. The sooner they saw that she was his the better.

Solas left the group after a short while, as they discussed just how they should introduce the woman with the wings to the rest of the world. He was happy to go with whatever they come up with as long as it doesn't put her in any danger. Heading straight over to his own assigned room, with the ready excuse that he didn't know where her room was if any one asked, he closed the door and warded the room with a flick of his wrist.

Laying her down on his bed, on her side so that she doesn't squish her wings and tucked her in. He did it all very quickly, not wanting to give into the temptation to stroke that unblemished skin, showcased so enticingly from her ripped tunic. Pulling across the one chair in the room he sat down with a book. 

It was going to be a long rest of the night waiting for her to return from her sleep to him. But he was nothing if not a patient man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ir abelas, ma lath = I am sorry, my love  
> sastrahn ma av’ahna, ma' shasha = anything you ask, my happiness  
> Ma serannas = My thanks (Thank you)  
> Somniar mala, ma ane eth = (don't know if I have this one is right but it should be something like) Dream now, you are safe (hopefully)


	13. First kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I would have had this up sooner but work unfortunately got in my way O_0

Waking up nice and toasty with warmth, I sat up stretching, my wings spreading out brushing against a wall. They felt so right being there as if I had always had them. I was dressed in a short night gown that dipped low at the back allowing plenty of room for my wings, my hair wild from sleep. 

A soft inhale at my side had me turning with a yawn. I stared at Solas blurry eyed, my still waking brain not registering the situation. Why was he in my room? He stared right back, his pale eyes hooded and swirling with stormy emotions, sitting on a wooden chair. Completely still, as if trying not to startle a wild halla that had wandered his way.

Blinking stupidly, I stiffened in shock as understanding came to me slowly. This was not my room. 

A hearth flicked with warm flames, a sturdy looking desk with piles of books and research, a wardrobe. I was currently in his bed, it was a little bit bigger than my own. Blushing furiously, my heart pounding, I scrubbed at my face. Pinching my cheeks in an attempt to wake myself up from this bewildering situation. When that didn't work I did want any respectable person would do. I tried to get the hell out of here. 

Pointing in a random direction I said rather desperately "an obvious distraction," and bolted to the closed door. 

I didn't get very far.

Dashing after me, the book he had been reading slamming to the floor, "Wait, Vhenan." 

Pulling my wings in tightly, I keep my face angled away. "let go" 

"let me explain."

"Ok, explain why I am in your room...in your bed." I hissed, tugging on the hand he gripped.

"It was easier to keep an eye on you here, then anywhere else. Penshra, ghilas vellathan." stepping forward, he snatched my other hand, pinning them above my head. Pressing his chest flush against mine as he thrust his knee between my own. Cutting off all escape. "Sathan, don't leave."

Flaring out my wings, I glared at him. "I can't be in here, Solas." 

"Why" he demanded, His voice rumbled in his chest and against my breasts. I shivered with pleasure, this position was embarrassing. Never have I been so close to a man before. 

More husky than I intended, I whispered "It dangerous..." I was using the same words that Dorian does after finally sleeping with the Inquisitor, words that only now I understand.

"I will not harm you, Ma vhenan." 

"I don't mean physically," gathering my courage I finally looking him the eyes "I do love you Fen'harel but if I give you my heart and you decide that at the end of all this when Corypheus and his armies are defeated, that you can't have me by your side for whatever reason, I know that I will not be able to recover from it.... my heart will leave with you and a person can't live without their heart."

There was a heartbeat of stunned silence, his eyes wide. Apparently he had not been expecting that outburst of a confession. I had called him by his real name, so he knows exactly who I loved. My lips trembled as my words sank deep within my bones, I have fallen. 

Then that heartbeat ended. 

Desperate lips crashed into mine, swallowing my gasp of surprise. Tongue begging for entrance, he let go of my hands and pulled me closer, as if he wanted to delve into my skin. Unable to deny him I gently parted my lips and he deepened the kiss, stealing the very air from my lungs. Letting myself be carried deeper in the heat and learning how to kiss him back, I clench at his back, digging in my nails. He growled nipping at my lips as I gasped for air.

Maker but this man can kiss. Not that I have much to compare it with but considering that if he wasn't holding me up I would have fallen. I tilted my head slightly up, so very close to his swollen lips.

"You are mine." he growled, burying his face into my hair, breathing in. "Ma vhenan"

"Then you are mine also." heart filled to bursting "Ar lath ma, Ma' fen" 

"I am immortal, I will remain youthful, while you..." he choked, holding me tighter. "are you..."

Curling my wings forward, encasing us both within our own private world, "should the day came that I part with you in death, ma lath, my soul will never stop searching for you. I will watch over your many years and find a way back into your arms." and I would too. He is mine now. I will not let him travel along the road that is life alone. "what of you. I am an unknown creature, with a soul from another world. I don't even know how many years this body has."

"Ma ane ina'lan'ehn vir ma ane" hands stroked the arch of my wing and I gasped. He chuckled wickedly, like he had just found a useful weakness. One that he planned to use against me often. 

"You will have to translate that one to me." I confessed "I might know more than the average Dalish but I'm not proficient at Elven."

"Hmmm, I said, you are beautiful the way you are," he murmured into my ear, "I have many questions to ask you about that. Your world and the knowledge that you have but for know I believe we should tell the others that you are awake and with the living." pulling reluctantly away. 

"That's probably wise." pulling at my nighty I said "I need different clothes." a thought struck me and I blushed bright red. "umm, how did I get into these..." 

"Lady Montilyet and the Seeker came and changed you themselves." 

I sigh in relief, oh thank god. 

"As pleasing as getting you out of your clothes is and I have every intention of keeping you out of clothes as much as possible, I didn't think you would appreciate me changing you myself then."

Thighs clenching at the deep husky answer, I whispered "Wicked man." 

He smirked, blue-gray eyes full of heat as he came closer again, holding a bundle of clothing. "should I help this time?" 

Smacking him on the shoulder, I told him to turn his back to me breathlessly. As much as I wanted to say yes to that offer I was too damned shy. Wiggling into the black leather tights, that seem to be too short for me, when I was satisfied he wasn't looking, I paused. The forest green shirt had loose long sleeves which also had a very low back on it, perfect for wings. There was also straps at the top so that it wouldn't run off my shoulders when I had it on. Thankfully the bra that I had sat just fine under where my wings came out of my back. the only problem was getting into the shirt...I'm going to need his help aren't I. Bitting my lip I glance at him "umm Solas?" 

"Yes, vhenan?" 

"I...might need your help after all." damn you blushing cheeks.

Facing me, he laid eyes on me and his eyes narrowed in hunger, burning a path along all my exposed skin. Stalking forward he took the shirt and went around to my back. He hesitated, touching my lower back where the yin yang simple marked my skin. "what is the symbol? I didn't notice it before."

"It's Yin and Yang, It's supposed to represent balance and the need for there to be a bit of darkness in light and a bit of light in darkness." I don't know how else to explain it "yin is the white half with the black dot it is; male, fire, sun, Heaven or the sky you could say and spring and summer. While the black half with the white dot is; female, water, moon, earth, autumn and winter. Everything has an opposite, a balance that Is needed but the dots are there to say that not everything will be as...well...as black and white. There will be shades of greys to everything." 

"So someone can't be completely evil or completely good...." he finished helping me with my shirt as he listened, a serious and thoughtful look on his face. 

"Exactly. If you come across someone that appears to be the very definition of a side, with no blemishes or scars or too many scars and blemishes, then something is very wrong." when he nudged me onto the chair and started brushing the nots gently out of my hair I sighed in content, even as that weary part of me watched. That part of me was still not ready to completely trust him. 

You're going to regret this, it warned. 

I continued "when that someone gives up on the light half or the dark half it will result in something else that is critical to their self will disappear as well, darkness with no light is too much emotion or light without darkness is no emotion."

"Fascinating...and this is is on your skin." 

"Yeah I have no idea why, it just showed up when I got the silver vines." 

He stopped half way through braiding my hair, "your magic, no, your power from before has something to do with life." he started up again tying it off with a blue ribbon. Pulling my with him out the door, both of us ignoring the stupid shoes, he held my hand as he walked.

"And?" I prompted. It was life.

"If everything as a balance like you say...are the vines a power that dictate the shades of gray and...." he drifted off but I got the gist of his meaning, a sliver of fear and dread worming its way into my heart. 

"...what of the other half of that life power you mean...I don't think I'm going to enjoy finding that out." fear colouring my words.

Stopping he pulled me into his arms, uncaring of the servants that stared at us. Whether from my wings or from the show of emotion from Solas I don't know, nor do I care. Soaking in the comfort he offered, I breathed in his unique smell. Dense forests, spices and fur with a hint of danger. 

"We will go through this together, Vhenan." his words stilling my tremors. 

Pulling away after a time we headed over to the war room but I could only think about what Solas had said.

With life comes....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penshra. Ghilas vellathan. = I prefer that you remain close  
> Sathan = please  
> ma ane ina'lan'ehn vir ma ane = (I think) You are, beautiful, the way you are.


	14. Preparations and weapons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back peoples!!  
> i'm thinking of trying another fanfiction alongside this one.  
> i wouldn't be dropping this or anything and the other one will probably have chapters posted slower.  
> just so ya now : )

In the War room, the advisors along with Cassandra all stared at my wings and me, dumbfounded. It was so uncomfortable with their stares that the thought of using solas as a meat shield was looking better and better. When the silence became unbearable I tightened my wings flush against my back and edged slowly away from them. That seemed to wake them up, realising that they were being really rude.

Solas put his hand on my lower back, staying close. Glaring daggers at them, he snapped "She did come here to be stared at, speak or we will leave." 

Leliana's eyes didn't miss a thing, looking at how close the both of us stood. Cullen went bright red stumbling over his words, Josephine looked annoyed at herself being caught staring once again and cassandra had a look of glee when she noticed how protective Solas was. I can almost see her secret romantic heart squealing. 

"Forgive us, Lady Lunae." Josephine finally spoke, "It is just an amazing sight, not only are you taller and have wings but even the childlike appearance has gone."

Wait, what?!

Mother fucker, she was right. I was taller, coming to just below Solas's jaw. No freaking wonder I though his lips were so close before and my clothes were designed for a shorter person so everything was too small. How did I miss that! Oh wait, yeah I know how. Kissing Solas was very distracting. I sincerely hope that I don't keep changing so drastically, I just got used to my other appearance.

Well I'm only taller and have my baby fat gone, which is kinda nice, so it's not that much of a difference...and wings...

Solas blinked just as shocked as me, "It's true...I didn't notice."

"How could you not notice something like that?" Cassandra asked bemused.

"I've been watching over this whole time, I must have gotten used to it without realising." that makes sense.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Leliana asked, walking around the table to look me over more closely.

"No." I moved with her, not letting her at my back or more specifically my wings. I was not going to let just anyone touch them, only those that I comfortable with or I consider friends. "and before you ask, no. I will not let you examine my wings."

"Oh, what makes you think that I would want to do that?"

"So that you know how they work. I have no intention of putting myself in danger because you want to find any weakness."

She pressed her lips together in annoyance. "Fine."

I don't blame her for wanting all the information she can get about an unknown. After all she is the spymaster here in the Inquisition, it's her job.

Zayne burst into the room with a bang, followed by Varric and Dorian. I jumped a foot in the air, suprised. My wings reacted as well, spreading out in the preparation of flight. The tense atmosphere dropped away like it was never there when Zayne rushed over, pulling me into a bear hug. "Don't ever do that again." 

"Are you alright know, angel?" Varric came over looking worried. "no more tree making for a while please."

I chuckled, "I promise." 

"Out of the way, best friend coming though!" Dorian announced, dragging me out from Zayne's arms and into his own. I grinned, liking the sound of that. Dorian pulled away slightly, "Let me get a good look at you! You look all grown up...but we will have to do something about your clothes, sweetness."

I laughed outright at that, happy that he wasn't treating me any different, "you'll have to help me with that, Lord of fashion."

"Hmm, I rather like that title." he flashed me a sassy smile.

Solas gently but firmly manoeuvred me away from the other man. All three of the newcomers raised eyebrows at that, Dorian gave me a look that said he wanted all the details and I blushed bright crimson. Solas was being much more open about us then I thought he would be. Always within touching distance.

"Back to what we had you come here for," Josephine interrupted, "We wanted to know if you will be going with the Inquisitor to the Exalted Plains. If so armour and weapons will be forged for you and any other requirements as well will be arranged."

"Do you have fighting experience?" Cullen asked.

I face palmed at the rather silly question, "Cullen, I only just hatched. My mind might be older but my body is rather young only about a month old. Sooooo, no. I have no Idea how to fight." the only fighting I've seen are from playing games and watching movies but I don't think that counts.

Cullen blushed almost as red as I just was, "R-right, sorry."

"No harm done. I would very much like to learn how though, I can't stay defenseless." Maybe I can get Solas to teach me. I have no doubt whatsoever that he knows to fight better then anyone here.

"I will teach you magic, you still have the wind magic and we can figure out how to use the other power along the way." Solas offered.

I smiled, "Yes please."

"And I'll help too" Dorian stated.

"If you are going to be learning magic then light armo-" Josephine started, writing down everything.

"No medium armour, I plan to learn using a weapon as well."

"OH? whatever for? Most mages don't learn both." Leliana seemed honestly curious.

Solas look at me with pride, a small smile lingering on his face as he moved behind me and wrapped his arms around me. but there was also something else there that I had seen very briefly in his eyes. I will have to pry it from his later.

"The staff that I will be using is going to be different from normal ones" the idea slowly forming. "Have any of you heard of a weapon called a Naginata?" I explained when I got a lot of confused faces "A naginata is a type of spear, basically like a staff but with a 30 to 60 cm long blade on the top. Naginata can be used to batter, stab or hook an opponent, but due to their relatively balanced center of mass, are often spun and turned to proscribe a large radius of reach. It also has a curved blade which makes for an effective tool for cutting due to the increased length. The ō-naginata was for males usually made with more weight in mind while the female used ko-naginata which are lighter."

Cassandra looked annoyed "why would the women have to have a light weapon, that is impractical when facing a male opponent."

I shook my head "not necessarily, these were created by a race of humans called the Japanese, while it was true that they didn't like having women fighting, most were looked down upon but many female warriors could still kill a man, with the same weapon, with pure skill alone using the lighter version."

"Japanese?" Varric said frowning, " I have never heard of them"

"And you most likely never find any history on them either. I might tell you of them on day but not at the moment." I said stiffly. I already have the intention of telling them about my world, especially know that Solas nows but not just yet. I will slowly introduce them to the idea of other worlds. It might be a bit much to take in all at once.

"Fair enough" Varric nodded, his eyes lighting up at the challenge of getting me to spill the beans.

I rolled my eyes. "Can you make it?" then on second thought, I put in "I would like to talk to Harritt first." I need to know the way he makes his blades, my knowledge of the way the Japanese make them might be beneficial to him and the Inquisition.

"That sounds fair. So you are coming with us then?" Zayne asked, grinning. "We still have thing to do here but in a couple of weeks we will set off."

"Yea I'm coming, wouldn't miss it and if that's all, I'm going to go eat." spinning on my heel. Food, food, food, I'm hungry, I sang in my head.

Solas fell into step as I moved with purpose. He was silent for such a long time that I glanced at him, concerned.

Seeing my look he opened his mouth then shut it, he repeated that a few time until he said "I do not like the thought of you putting yourself in harm's way, vhenan." warmth bloomed in my chest at his concern. I knew that going outside the safe walls of skyhold will be very dangerous, more so than any other most likely but I don't want to be a burden. I need to learn how to protect myself. Then when the time comes that I follow him, I can stand at his side as an equal. I will smash down all excuses that he might come up to leave me behind. He said that he wouldn't but that doesn't mean I will not do everything I can to reach where he is, even just a little. Opening my mouth to speak, Solas gripped my hands interrupting my words. "but I will not stop you, this world is a dangerous one. Tell me why learn to fight with magic and this...Naginata was it?"

"It gives me two ways to fight of course" confused I tilted my head at him, my long plait swinging. 

"Yes but mages only see magic as the only thing they need to learn."

"I'm not like most mages or people in general solas. I also have the opportunity to learn as much as a can, seeing as I know near to nothing about either one, a blank slate." my stomach growled embarrassingly loud. 

He laughed as I blushed once again, eyes full of tenderness and pride. "come I have kept you from food long enough."

I skipped beside him to the tavern. People stopped and stared, some even dropping whatever was in there hands at the time. I will laugh at it later but all I have in my mind at the moment is delicious food, that isn't the horrible food from the hospital. 

YAY FOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!!!!  
> she really likes eating....


	15. Like bees to honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG my computer is screwing with me! I'm so sorry for the wait! It deleted everything!!!!! : (  
> Im using my friends computer at the moment and will try to get a least one more chapter up today.

After talking the to the blacksmith for hour and hours, working out the details, I found myself sitting on top of a tower, legs dangling over empty air. Wind rustled my feathers and hair, playful.

Breathing in deeply, the cold air invigorating, I suddenly had the desire to sing.

So I did.

"Fear not this night  
You will not go astray  
Though shadows fall  
Still the stars find their way"

"Awaken from a quiet sleep  
Hear the whispering of the wind  
Awaken as the silence grows  
In the solitude of the night"

"Darkness spreads through all the land  
And your weary eyes open silently  
Sunsets have forsaken all  
The most far off horizons"

I fluttered my wings and spread them out behind me. I haven't tried to fly yet, just getting used to having them and learning to control and feel every feather had been my primary goal at the moment....but sitting here I just wanted to jump off. 

Test my new wings. Kind of how a mother bird would push a baby bird out of the nest to show them that they can.

"Nightmares come when shadows grow  
Eyes close and heartbeats slow"

"Fear not this night  
You will not go astray  
Though shadows fall  
Still the stars find their way"

"And you can always be strong  
Lift your voice with the first light of dawn"

"Dawn's just a heartbeat away  
Hope's just a sunrise away"

"Distant sounds of melodies  
Calling through the night to your heart  
Auroras, mists, and echoes dance  
In the solitude of our life"

If I had been looking I would have noticed that down below, all had come to a stand still as my throaty yet gentle vocie traveled thought skyhold.

"Pleading, sighing arias  
Gently grieving in captive misery  
Darkness sings a forlorn song  
Yet our hope can still rise up"

"Nightmares come when shadows roam  
Lift your voice, lift your hope"

"Fear not this night  
You will not go astray  
Though shadows fall  
Still the stars find their way"

"And though the night sky's filled with blackness  
Fear not, rise up, call out and take my hand"

"Fear not this night  
You will not go astray  
Though shadows fall  
Still the stars find their way"

I looked behind me, feeling eyes digging into my back and smirked. 

Solas was creeping up behind me, his eyes warning me not to do anything stupid. I felt like pushing off the edge just to piss him off. His eyes narrowed seeing the challenge in my own before dashing forward, gripping my hips and pulling me away from the edge. "You are going to be the death of me." he growled.

"I have wings, solas" rolling my eyes at him "I have to use them sooner or later." 

"Lets have it later rather then sooner"

I laughed, curling my wings around him and snuggling into his warmth."worry wart."

"Hmph." He soothed his hands hands down my back. Dropping to the concrete and brick floor so that I was sitting in his lap. "Is that another song from your world?"

"Yep" 

"It was beautiful, vhenan."

I blushed, happy at the praise and endearment both. "Thank you, ma'fen lath"

There was a pause and I looked up at his face. He was deep in throught, a small frown on his face. There was also worry and nervousness like he was struggling to ask a question.

"You can ask." I said, placing my head on his chest once more. 

"In...this world of yours...you know about all this," he waved a hand in the air for emphasis. "Do you know what is going to happen as well?" 

"Yes, I do." There was no point in hiding it. And I was hoping that he could figure out if I should interfere or not. 

It was selfish I know but I just felt like I needed that extra shove to get my head around it all. 

"...will you tell me?"

"Yes." Intertwining my fingers in his own, I breath in deeply and started to speak.

♤♡♢♧

The Iron bull watched the strange woman with wings with a sharp eye and an avid interest.

It was amusing to watch her float about skyhold. People dropping stuff, tripping over themselves or stopping and staring with their mouths wide open. 

One such person had swallowed a fly when his jaw dropped as she fluttered past him on her way to find yet another high place.

Bull was beginning to think that she didn't see the effect she had had on the people around her. 

It wasn't just the wings either that had all manner of people acting like fools. 

There was a...scent? Or a aura that drew you in. 

Like bees to honey, he thought watching as the bald male elf growled at a group of males that were stupid enough to get to close to her. 

It wasn't just male's either. Females and males alike stared after her with rapture, awe and lust. 

He was not uneffected and thanked every god he could think of that he had his spy training and experience to hide behind.

Not that he didn't want to get into the pants of that sweet little thing, he just preferred not making a fool of himself....or getting a fireball to the face from her man.

She was hiding more. He could just tell that there was something more, bigger that she has not told the advisers or the boss. There was this look of conflict on her pale face that appeared whenever she thought no one was looking. 

He spotted her walking up to one of the watch towers and disappearing inside. Moments later, his one good eye still trained on where she had gone, he heard a song like none other. 

He raised an eyebrow at one young man in particular, the human had an almost worshipping vibe coming off of him as he listened as well. 

This one has to be watched closely.

But for now he just watched and laughed whenever another expensive looking vase smashes to the ground or a new recruit drops a full wooden box of swords on their feet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked!!!  
> The song is called "fear not this night" from guild wars 2  
> see ya later : )  
> Hopefully : (


	16. Share our Worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy!

Solas understood her weariness now. Why she looked at him like he was going to disappear on her, why she still kept her distance even as she curled into his warmth. He had the distinct desire to find this other him and smack him over the head. 

Lunae was fast asleep at his side, her breathing soft and her wings draped over him in an unconscious act of possession. Refusing to be further from her then necessary he had made it clear to all that she was to be sleeping in his room from now on. When he had gone with her to gather her things he had pressed him lips in annoyance at how little she had, she should have more then just clothes and shoes. Not that he could really talk but he wanted to shower her in gifts, show her the most beautiful of scenery. 

He grimaced and pulled her closer, his Vhenan muttered something in her sleep before stilling once more. The news of Lunae had spread like wildfire, across all lands and to all kinds of people. Nobles and peasants alike travelled here to catch a glimpse of her, many did not leave. Using any excuse to stay longer, to get a meeting with her or his most disliked one yet, her hand in marriage. 

An invitation from Empress Celene and one Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons had arrived earlier today, both with their express wishes that she attend the Ball at the Winter Palace. From what Lunae had told him he was very loathed to let her go. 

The Grand Duchess Florianne de Chalons alliance with Corypheus  in the assassination of the the Empress, the Venatori and demons. He was not convinced she was ready to take on the game. 

Her other words had disturbed him just as much. The Wardens hearing a false calling, using them to create a mindless demon army. Falling into the fade, finding the Inquisitors lost memories and coming face to face with a massive nightmare demon. The sacrifice of either, Varric's friend Hawk or a warden called Stroud. She had had a stubborn look in her different coloured eyes when she had said with such determination that she refused to choose between them.

He had reacted violently at the mention of wisdoms death, fists clenching and a growling rumble ripping from his chest. Green and Violet eyes had bored into his own before tugging him into a tender kiss that left him speechless. Whispered words of comfort had calmed him. They will do everything they can to save her, she had told him, asking him for his trust. He did, he trusted her with his deepest, darkest secrets and knew that she will not let him fall.

"I wouldn't tell the rest until these two things a done. I do not want to cause any damage with my words of the future." She had whispered to him, when he next asked about what else she knew. 

Every secret and past deed she knew but she held her tongue, pleading with him to understand that they are not her stories to tell. 

Closing his eyes he finally followed her into the fade. 

\----------------------------------

"Eeeeewww" I rubbed frantically at my eyes, trying to get the hobgoblin spit out of my eyeballs. "that was disgusting Hobsqueal!"

"Oh stop your complaining you Pumpkin head." the Hobgoblin rolled his completely green cat like eyes and shock his bat like head at me. He was about 26 inch tall, a big nose that was flat like he had ran into something really hard and it had stayed that way. Hairy all over and a toothy grin, Hobsqueal was a creature from Spiderwick. I muttered something about rudeness and he puffed out his chest with pride, like it was a good thing. I noticed that he only had one leather boot on and his coat was very patchy with lots of random buttons here and there. 

"Couldn't I have just used a seeing stone?!" I complained, wiping the last of the gob off my face with a flick of my fingers. 

"Your not being fun! maybe I shouldn't have come!" he pouted, his thin whiskers twitching in annoyance.

"No, no. I apologise thank you for coming." I soothed the Hob, handing him a crayon which he promptly stuffed in his big mouth. 

Walking into a dense forest, we came across a tiny clearing full of different kinds of flowers or what appeared to be flowers at first glance. As I watched in awe, Sprites spun into the air. Dazzling in colour and about the size of large insects, sprites came over to inspect the new comer with mild interest. They had glistening membranous wings and each had little human faces that peered at me. 

I giggled as one landed on my head and even more clung to my own wings. I saw two of them race off with a feather and I rolled my eyes at the tiny thieves. 

"You always have the most fascinating dreams, Ma'lath" Solas looked at Hobsqueal with an odd expression on his face, like he wanted to get a sample of him and study it. 

"That's Hobsqueal he's a hobgoblin, and the little faeries are called sprites." I explained to him.

 "A...goblin?" 

"AHHHH!" the Hob stomped his long toed feet, in anger, "I'm a HOBGOBLIN! Not a Goblin! Smelly, dirty, full of hate. They care not where they urinate!The lowest of scum I ever met. How I despise the Goblin set!" he ranted. 

It was cool hearing the Hob rhyme and all but I was a bit stuck on the fact that Solas didn't need to get Hobgoblin spit in his eyes to see. The thought was making me a bit annoyed. Hobsqueal saw my narrowed eyes, grinned at me and raced away like a pack of wolves were on his tail. 

That little Bastard!

A sprite offered Solas some bright red, very shiny berries, "DON'T EAT THEM!" I nearly screamed, the loud noise chasing the faeries away, they scattered into the wind. I grabbed the offending berries, dropping them on the ground and pulling him away from the world of Spiderwick. "Did you eat any!?" I asked franticly!

"No..." he looked shocked at my reaction to a mere fruit. 

Relaxing with relief I blushed ripe tomato red at my outburst and turned my back to him. "Never eat any food offered to you by a faerie or fey. If you had eaten the berries then everything else would have tasted like ash."

"I see." I could hear the laughter in his voice, "but this is the fade, Ma'vhenan. It would not have effected me, this is but a dream." 

I had the mind to growl at the jerk when I changed the dream once again. A small town came into view, people walked around, looking into shops and chatting with each other. Heading over to a bakery that smelled so good, you would want to bottle it up and make it a perfume and sat at a iron table that had only two chairs and looked at the what was on the menu. Ordering a batch of tiny cakes and sweets that I thought he might like, I smiled at him as he sat across from me.

Solas stared at the humans that went by, "you control the fade very well, Lunae, such an indomitable focus of will in one so new to all of this." 

I smiled, a thrill going up my spin and along the arches of my feathers at his use of my name. "Indomitable Focus?"

Blue-gray eyes smouldering in heat locked with mine, "Presumably, I have yet to see it dominated. I imagine that the sight would be...fascinating."

I remember this from the game but hearing him say it in real life was on a whole new level that could make you melt into a pile of goo at his feet. Damn this man was smooth, he defiantly knew how to flirt. I was grateful that the waiter came when she did it gave me an excuse to busy myself with something else other then the warm glow that had appeared in my belly.

It turned out to be a hidden delight for me to feed Solas the sweet pastries. I watched with lowered eyelids as he bit into a cream puff and hummed in pleasure as I spotted the cream left over on his lips. 

The tips of his ears turned red when he caught me staring at said lips with such attention. After finishing everything, we stood up and he pulled me into his arms "thank you for showing me a bit of your world."

"The pleasure was mine" and it very much was.

"would you like to see my world?"

I grinned, "yes please!"

With a wave of his hand, I found myself in a massive ballroom, elves spinning and dancing gracefully with their partners. I gazed around in wonder at the high ceilings and walls that may as well be works of art made out of silver and gold with hints of amber. The pillars and floor where made of marble. I reached out to touch and noticed that my clothes were different. I was wearing a dress of pure sliver with white gold designs of the moon and ocean, it hugged ever curve of my body perfectly. My wing tips brushed the floor as I moved and the back of the dress was dipped so low that it showed everything, only just covering my bottom. Black and white chains held it all together at the back, the front came up to my neck covering all my cleavage but still showing the plumpness of my breasts. 

It was a stylish and beautiful dress, if a little embarrassing.

Touching my hair experientially I found that it was pulled back from my face, an intricate braid at each of my temples that were pinned to the back of my head, letting the rest of my Silver curls fall freely around my shoulders. A circlet sat around my head, looking into a shiny surface I found that it was made out of light blue crystals that were shaped like feathers. 

"Nuva' ar ema' min alas'nir, ma' ina'lan'ehn ean?" I turned at the question, and blinked at Solas...no, Fen'harel and felt a little breathless at what I saw. 

 He wore a tight fitting suit in warm golds and earthy browns with the sun and earth dictated in sharp edges on it. His shirt went all the way to his neck, his arms where bare and he had what looked like chain-mail that was rust coloured peeking out from beneath, It was like he was wearing armour. He wasn't bald any more either, long reddish brown dreadlocks that fell to the middle of his back and shaved at the sides. A wolf pelt was slung across his shoulders like a mantle and a bone crown made to look like a snarling wolf sat upon his head. 

I nodded shyly, taking his offered hand with my own. 

His pulled my into the centre of the dance floor. Stepping close, so close that my breasts brushed against his chest, he placed one hand on my hip and held me hand with the other and I put my free hand on his shoulder. 

We never broke eye contact as we started to dance, him leading and me following. The both of us twirled around the ball room, graceful and perfectly in tune to each other. He placed him lips near my ear, whispering. "Are you not afraid? I could be planing to whisk you away, steal you from the world and into a cage of luxury and pleasure." he nipped on my earlobe, chuckling when I gasped. 

With flushed cheeks, I rose up to press my mouth to his and whispered to him a secret that only he will ever know "The only cage that I will willingly walk into are your arms and I do believe you have already caught me."

"Not all of you, not yet. I still have to possess that weary part of you but I will, it is only a matter of time." he growled biting my lips in reprimand at daring to keep any side of me from his reach. 

I can only hope that he succeeds. 

We danced for the rest of the night in the fade, content to stay in each others arms for this brief moment in time. 

but the morning still had to rise and so did we, just not right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuva' ar ema' min alas'nir, ma' ina'lan'ehn ean? = may I have this dance, my beautiful bird?  
> see ya peoples : D


	17. today is a gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH!!!!!!! computer is back up and running!!!!  
> : )

Solas and I came up with a plan, hoping that it will get the Inquisitor to the Western approach sooner. He had cornered him said that he had heard whisperings from the fade, demons or sprits alike, saying strange things. Like the words Adamant and wardens. He had advised his that it would be in their best interest to send out scouts or go himself to see if anything is amiss. 

It was that easy to put the idea in Zaynes head. Even if he wasn't sure or suspicious there was no harm in sending out spies/scouts to have a look. 

I was know in the garden as both men spoke, my magic fluctuating around me. Flowers blooming and growing with astonishing speed, when that was finished I sent out magic to nourish all plants. Wilted storks become strong again and fading colours burst with vibrancy. 

"Could these whispers be the temptations of a demon?" Zayne asked in concern. 

Solas had on his expressionless mask on but I could see him clenching is hands behind his back, "No, it is not. They are just memories that I have come across in the fade, the choice of heeding my words or not is up to you. A demon would have no need to send me or others to a particular destination to possess us."

"Oh...ok then." he looked relieved, "I'll tell Leliana right away. I must be leaving, I have to go meet this old friend of Varric's that he being so sneaky about."

I chuckled knowing just what was going on. Varric was probably having a mini heart attack under all that charm, dodging and stealthy hiding from a certain Seeker.

Small hands patted at my wings.

Blinking I stayed very still as a little girl peered up at me with big brown eyes, her thumb stuck in her mouth and golden messy curls bounced and swayed as she fell on her bottom crushing some flowers. The child didn't look older then three, her pudgy chocolate brown body dressed up in a gorgeous blue one piece dress with little white flowers on her sleeves. 

"Hello." I whispered kindly, as the child continued to pat my primary feathers with such innocence. 

"Birdy" she said around her thumb. My smile widened when she crawled into my lap, curled up and closed her eyes, completely trusting. 

My power gently pulled out of my body, it was like an aura now easy to contain so that I don't always see blobs and wisps of fluffy coloured lights all around me, and searched the child. She was perfectly healthy, the little bumps and bruises I found seemed to be from falling or running into something. As I watched with interest I felt myself not healing the way most mages do but speeding up the natural process. 

Filing that bit of information away for later, I began making a daisy chain. 

The residents of skyhold seem to have gotten at least a little bit used to my presence as I walk around the place. My training with Solas to control the little bit of wind magic that I do have was going slowly but he says that I'm doing remarkably well. 

Solas....

My heart clenches as I think about him, the feeling has only grown as I spend more time with him. Absolutely obliterating the small crush that I had for him while playing the game. I physical hurt to to even think about him not being near me.

My lips tremble as I think about the horrible situation that this could become. 

"Rina?" A voice calls. "Rina, where are you baby?" Walking into the garden a noble with big brown eyes looks around with worry, fidgeting when she was glared at my some worshippers and gripping her dark chocolate brown skin as she blushes. 

Ahh, the cutie pies mother perhaps. 

"Ri-" she stops and visibly pales as she notices her child and just who's lap she was all in. Rushing over she....holy shit! The mother was prostrating on the ground before me her eyes wide with an emotion that I do not recognize. "Please forgive me, Your Eminence. I should have been watching her more closely."

"Please stand." I whispered. This was not what I was expecting to happen. "never bow to me." 

She looked up at me not understanding. 

Standing with the little one cradled in my hands and the Daisy chain on her head I said with as much conviction as I could, "stand, milady. I do not like or want people to bow to me." It was creepy.

"Of-of course, You Eminence" when she finally got to her feet and I handed the little bundle over to her, she bowed and made a hasty retreat. Maybe I was wrong and people where still afraid of me.

I sighed. What on earth has Liliana and Josephine being telling everyone about me. 

♤♡♢♧

"Here" The black smith Harriet said gruffly as he showed me my complete weapon, "It took an while but its finished, so's your armour but that's been sent to your sleeping quarters already." 

Dagna the VERY hyperactive dwarf bounced around us, "we were going to send this too but we wanted to show you it ourselves!" The first time I met her, she had pounced on me with questions, asking if she can study wings, if she could have a blood and skin samples. I felt bad when her face crumbled with disappointment when I had told her no, but she had come back to her super sunny self seconds later. "the way you told us to make this was soooo interesting, its amazing! Harriet has started using the method on the Inquisitions swords now."

She was gong to babble so both me and Harriet tuned her out, the smith waved me forward with a deadpan expression. 

It was beautiful. The Naginata's staff was pitch black and polished to a high shine, the bottom of the staff was a dark purple ore of some kind. I held the Naginata up weighting it in my hands and admired the deathly sharp blade, it was also dark purple with a silver etching of an eagle that had its wings spread out and talons ready to strike.

It felt perfect in my hands. 

"Here, made this too." Harriet muttered handing my a hard black leather sheath for the blade which I promptly put on. 

"It's perfect, Thank you both!" 

"Your welcome!" Dagna exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hmph" Is all I got out of Harriet.

An hour later I found myself outside of skyhold, sweat dripping from my face, my tunic clinging to my form as Solas trained me away from prying eyes. Teaching me all he could on how to hold it, spin it around and attack with it. He had blunted the blade with magic so that I could wield it without worry that I might hurt him or more likely myself. 

"No, not like that. Move more like this...consternate." he instructed as he once more sent me on my ass and pulled me to my feet. "Keep your feet apart, feel for centre of balance. Once again." I moved how he had showed me and he smiled. "yes like that." 

I dropped down to my knees panting, then flopped down in the snow on my back, my wings spread out on either side. "ack, I hurt all over." 

A chuckle, then warm hands that glowed a soft blue gently touch my face, "this should help" and his magic did. All the aches and pains disappearing and I moaned at at how good it felt. 

"Ma serannas, Solas."

"Sastrahn sul ma, vhenan'ara" he said, voice lower then normal. 

"that means?" I asked.

"Ah, I forget that you do not know much Elvhen. I said Anything for you, hearts desire." I blushed and he smirked. "would you like me to teach you more?"

"Yes please." hell yeah I want to learn! I grinned at him excited. "No time like the present!"

"you have some interesting sayings, Vhenan." 

I smiled gently, sat up and said,"my favourite is, Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery but today is a gift, that is why they call it the present."

"So use your time wisely?"

"yep"

"Then I'll do just that," he sounded positively evil when he said that but I didn't have enough time to register it before he pulled my up and into his lap. 

I gasped as he gripped my thighs and wrapped them around his waist, my hands going to his shoulders on reflex, "what?" I managed to say before he bit my shoulder with a growl. I shuddered, heat pooling in my belly as he licked the small hurt and trailed his lip up my neck in a slow exploration. He growled again when I arched into his chest, one of his hands held the back of my neck, the other gripping my hip he brought his lips to mine finally. 

"Mine." the word was possessive and when I looked into his eyes I saw the wolf staring back. Ruby red instead of the pale blue I was used to were disconcerting but I wasn't afraid.

Trembling with need but still unsure about being so close to him, I bite my lip and stuttered "I don't...I've never..."

"Shhh, emma sa'lath, I just want to taste. I will not take you until you are ready." he looked at me with such longing and I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips to his. 

The kiss was tender and slow at first, his tongue darting in and out, biting my bottom lip and pulling it between his teeth. Allowing me to be in-control but that didn't last for very long. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss even further, then it became wild and desperate. I mewed, he swallowed the sound. I didn't even realise I was rocking my hips against him until he stopped my motion with his hand and pulled away from the kiss panting. His lips were swollen and I bit them without thinking, to be fair I haven't been thinking for a while now.

He just tasted so good, like dark chocolate and spices. 

At some point my wings had curled around us again, as if they too could not stand to not be touching this man. 

Moving my hands upwards from his shoulders, I found his ears and traced a finger from his earlobe to the tip and he gasped, shuddering beneath me, "are they always that sensitive?" I whispered, pressing the tip between my fingers.

His hips bucked and his hardness rubbed between my legs, we both moaned at the contact."Yes, so please stop before I forget that I'm tying to be patient." he buried his head into my neck breathing laboured. "its getting late, we should head back." he said, standing up with me in his arms, then setting me down. 

A deep blush that didn't look like it was going to go away any time soon rampaged across my face and he chuckled taking my hand in his, he kissed my palm before handing me my weapon, picking his own. Walking hand in hand, Solas teaching me Elvhen as we approached Skyhold's main gate we were too focused on each other to notice that another pair of eyes watched us leave. 

And they burned with jealousy and rage. Blood dripped from their hands as they dug their nails into their flesh, a mouth that was twisted in the starting of insanity. Bending down they picked up a feather from the cold snow, they held it to their lips and breathed in the scent that still lingered. Tucking the feather away in a pouch they looked back to where we had gone and followed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked!  
> Ahhh CREEPY!!!!


	18. The little things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late, hope you are all still enjoying my story!  
> thank you for all the kudo's and comments!  
> ; )

"Angel, I've come to rescue you from the hobo's clutches!" Dorian pranced into the rotunda, followed closely by two maids carrying varies fabrics. He looked very pleased with himself posing with his hands on his hips and swaggering as he walked. 

I looked down and grinned, then outright laughed when he saw what I was doing. The expression on his face was priceless. 

The rotunda's floor was lined with blankets, thin mattresses and pillows crowding every inch of the hard floor. Solas's couch and desk have been pushed out of the way underneath the platforms. There were scouts all hanging over the top railing including Leliana and under that on the next floor was lined with librarians, maids and even some soldiers that had manged to sneak away from their duties. 

Solas didn't respond to Dorian's sass and I'm pretty sure he wasn't aware at all of the others around as he watched me like...well, like a hawk. Worry and pride were at war on his face, his hands are half risen in the air as he stayed on alert to catch me at any given sign that I was falling. 

Varric grinned at the Altus as he stood frozen to the spot, "Were have you been, Sparkler. You'r missing out on quiet the show." Varric was sitting on the bottom steps, leaning his back on the wall. He had been the one to help find the many things to cover the ground with, pinching things from here and there. 

Many poor, unsuspecting people were gonna wonder were the hell their pillows or blankets were. 

Sera who was sitting on top of one of the platforms, swinging her legs lazily over the edge called down, "ya missed her land on her bum." she snickered remembering my less then graceful landing a few hours prior.

Rolling my eyes I flapped my wings, hovering in midair and pushing all my muscles in my back and wings to the limit. Every time my wings pushed down, wind whipped around the room causing small tornadoes to form on the ground. Cole was playing in them, twirling here and there as each one was formed. He found them interesting to stand in, grinning his shy grin when his hat was often caught in the wind and carried away. 

A first I had just been gliding down from the top floor and figuring out how to land on my feet, my ass feels like one big bruise. Then I had started at the bottom learning to take off on the ground and how best to move my wings when going left or right, up or down. 

With a groan I landed on the ground, happy that I didn't fall flat on my face in the endeavour. My wings dragged over the padding on the floor, limp with use and sore in places I didn't know existed. Sighing in gratitude at the healing magic Solas cast onto me. I leaned, like I always do, into his touch. Happy for whatever affection he sends my way. 

"None of that, you disgustingly sweet couple." Dorian tugged me out of Solas's arms, slipping my arm through his, "Best friend privileges come first, especially when it comes to clothing!" 

There was a collective sigh of disappointment as everyone that had come to watch realised that it was over. It was rather sad really, when they weren't doing their job or drinking in the tavern their was absolutely nothing to do around here. If I was back in my world I could just turn on the tv or play games on my xbox to pass the time.

Boredom was a bitch and sometimes even dangerous.

Dangerous, why? because it gave you way to much time to think. To think of doing very stupid things or put you in a nervous wreck from overthinking. 

I at least had plenty to do, train with both magic and weapon, learning Elvhen and teaching myself to fly. Solas was a very nice distraction as well, one that I will never get tired of. Not that we have gone past just kissing yet, get your head out of the gutter, just listening to him talk was soothing and pressing my lips to his completely short-circuited any brain cells that might I have left.

I laughed as he dragged me away, the two maids trailing behind. We walked arm in arm, up stairs throw as few doors and down some hallways before coming to a large room that was set up like a tailors shop. Fabrics, pieces of leather, buttons and bling were haphazardly all over the place. An older woman in practical clothes bustled around the place, giving orders to maids and showing how things are done when asked. 

"Karla, my dearest, how are you?" Dorian smiled at the woman, a half elf from the looks of it.

"Ahh Dorian! it lovely to see you so soon." Karla smiled, "I'm afraid your new clothes haven't been finished just yet, my people are fast but not that fast!" 

Dorian kissed both her cheeks, before pulling me forward with a flourish, "I'm not here for me today, unfortunately. I believe you may have heard of her, but this is the Inquisitions resident wonder, Lunae. I need clothes made up for her, tunics and leggings, dresses, nightwear and small clothes."

Karla's eyes widened as she looked my up and down. I blushed, fidgeting with my hands. "you truly do have wings..." she breathed coming in closer, one hand raised to touch. 

Tucking my in wings as tight as I could to my back, I looked at her apologetically, "please, no touching. Their very sensitive." 

She nodded, dropping her hand. "I'll need to take measurements will that be all right? and Dorian are those the fabrics you want me to use?" she fired off quick a few more questions as she worked around me, taking the fabrics from the two maids that followed and taking down everything a a thin parchment. 

"Clothes, off" she demanded. 

"umm" I muttered. 

"Off, off, off. Nothing I haven't seen before, love."

And that's how I ended up only in my smalls, with Dorian looking at my tattoos with interest and the helpers along with Karla looking at me strangely. When Dorian asked about the yin yang symbol on my I explained, all the while twitching every time they touched me. Even the slightest of touches felt wrong. 

After everything was finished and I had my clothes back on, I nearly ran out of the room. 

Dorian laughed at me, following close behind. "I take it you didn't like being pocked and prodded?" 

"Ugh." I snorted in disgust, I think Cassandra would have been proud. 

"Soooo...." he smirked at me, his moustache twitching with mirth. "tell me everything!"

"Tell you everything of what?"

"Of your hobo elf of course!" he rolled his eyes, bumping his hip at mine, "I want all the juicy details!" 

I snickered, "only if you tell me what happening with Zayne!"

He spluttered, "theirs nothing happening with us." he said a little too quickly. 

"Dorian." I stopped him with a hand on his arm, we were standing outside the heralds rest. Looking him in the eyes I smiled, "you don't need to hide it from me, you know that right?" I gave him a quick hug, this type of touching was fine. 

"I know, I just forget sometimes, I never had anyone completely accept everything that I am before." he sighed, "I really like the man and all the flirting and side glances aside...I'm afraid, Angel."

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink." pulling him inside the tavern, "you can tell me all about it or we can bitch about peoples clothes, your choice, but we defiantly need a drink."

His laugh was nearly drowned out by the noise inside. Bull and his chargers waved us over after we had made our orders with the barkeep but we shock our heads and made our way to the second floor. Finding a table with relative privacy and sitting across from each other. 

"I take it you have everything ready for the trip to the Exalted Plains?" Dorian asked, sipping his wine.

"Just about."

"Shouldn't be much long till we set out now. Riding a horse or flying?" he looked intrigued.  

"Hopefully a bit of both." 

He raised an eyebrow at that, "hopefully she says?" 

I snorted "I know you haven't failed to notice how...protective, Solas is with me." 

"Protective would be an understatement, my dear." he paused while the bar's waitress set their meals before then and left before continuing, "he basically growls at anyone that has the nerve to get close to you but then you do have this air about you."

Chewing on a potato that was smothered in butter I looked at him confused. An air?

"Well you give of this come hither vibe every where you are, not that it bad. I'm thinking that it's some kind of hormone that you give off naturally but who can really say." 

"Weird." I stated.

"Indeed....know where were we...arr yes, ME"

I smirked as he took me step by step though his flirting and the first kiss between them. Which in turn had me tell him of the first kiss with Solas. If Solas knew what I was talking about his ears would be bright red. 

"To our love lives!" he toasted, raising his glass.

"To our complicated love lives" I raised my specially made milk and honey drink to clink against his own. 

Yeah...as far as love lives go, being in a relationship with the dread wolf was defiantly somewhere at the top. I squished the little spark of panic that appeared in my chest whenever I thought to hard about it. 

You'll regret it, the hurt part of me whispered.

I have to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see ya! hope you liked!


	19. Careless words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back peoples!!!

It was finally time for us to get out of Skyhold and head to the Exalted Plains. Solas smiled as I bounced around the room we shared on his insistence, I tried staying in the room given to me but I found myself in his room in his bed the next morning. 

"You seem excited, Ma Vhenan." he chuckled, watching with hooded eyelids as I twirled around in my new amour. Rogue armour made to fit every curve and dip that was my body, light and sturdy. The front of the top was a black leather with long sleeves, with two thick silver belts that ran across my waist. The back of the top was much different, it had been made up of silver and black belts that criss crossed all up my back, covering all skin but making it easier for my wings to move in. Black leather pants that had silver studs up the sides and black foot wraps on my feet. A small bag was clipped onto my pants belt along with a water skin and small daggers. Within the bag was rations, elf root seeds, health potions and some coins. I also have a cloak with a hood but it was in with Solas's things as I didn't needed it right now. 

"Yep" I popped the p and grinned.

"Come here" he crooked his finger at me and I obliged the obvious demand. Sitting in from of him on the bed I tilted my head at him, like Cole does so often. Pulling my hips around until I had my back to him, he grabbed a brush and gently worked the tangles out of my hair. I signed in content, having your hair played with or brushed was such a nice feeling.

Closing my eyes in bliss, as he started braiding the long silvery mass, I relaxed onto his chest. 

Something was wrong. 

Eyes flashing open, I stiffened in confusion. Solas's life force or as I have been calling them, the colourful floating blob thingy's, was always there in my mind's eye. I can block it out if I want too, like I do with all other lights so as to not be overwhelmed but with Solas it was a guiding light back to where I belong. Like he is the light house and I am the boat lost out at sea. 

So the moment his life light with its beautiful colouring started to turn muddy I knew something was wrong. I turned to stare at him for a long time after he had finished with my hair. "What's wrong?" I whispered. 

"There is nothing wrong." he lied, face deadpan. It was the mask that I hated, the one he wears at the start when you are just getting to know him in the game. 

Biting my lip, I pushed. "Solas, I can help..." but he cut me off.

"There is nothing to discuss and nothing that you can help me with." the moment those words slipped from his mouth, he knew that he had said the wrong thing. 

Ahh, am I so useless that he can't even tell me what troubles him. Can he not trust me to keep his secrets just like I have trusted him with my own? Is he backing away from me already? pulling his emotions away from me as he crowds himself in guilt, desperation and fear. 

Pain ripped at my heart, shredding and crushing. I couldn't breath, my mouth was dry and my ears were ringing blocking out all else but those words. Very slowly I pulled out of his arms. Was this it? Was this when he walks away from me? Disbelieving that I could be of any help in his quest or even stay by his side so that I can make his fear of dying alone disappear. 

Was I not good enough?

I told you so, the pain whispered. 

"NO! Lunae! come back! no, no, no, no! It's alright, Ma Vhenan. I'm not going anywhere, come back!" His arms wrapped around me, dragging my to his chest. His voice full of desperation and hurt, "Please, please forgive me. Don't go..." his last words where a whimper. He fell to his knees, burrowing his face into my tummy. A position that was very vulnerable more so for one so used to control and power as he is.  

Even in my fear of him leaving and the crushing pain of his careless words digging themselves into my being, I still could not bare to see him this way. With his tipped ears bent back and steel blue eyes wide with guilt and pain that rivalled my own. So even as my tears made twinkling sounds as they fell from my cheeks I held his face in my arms, safe and protected from the world that harbours such hatred for him. 

"I will keep him safe. fear, hurt, the crushing pain of rejection. I will still love him, even as he clips my wings..." Cole's soothing half dreamy voice finally registered as I trembled. I looked at the gentle hand that was on my shoulder, Cole had curled himself into my side as if he means to share some of the weight that was dragging me down. I blinked in shock when he glared at Solas, like he was thinking of murder. "you hurt her with careless words but she still means to protect you even as she drowns in the pain. I heard her song, pretty and gentle...fracture." 

Solas flinched with every word Cole said. I looked at the spirit boy and smiled as best I could, "that's enough Cole. Thank you." 

"But I want to help. Mother and father walking away. Please don't go! Don't leave me here, I promise to be better! I won't be a bad girl. I'll stop being sick soon...please don't forget me here." He pulled his hat more over his face, "but they did. They moved on without you. You can move on to, this world can give you that." He sighed and disappeared with a, "I want to help."

Silent, I throught over Cole's words. Yes this word can give me that but it can also rip me apart just as much. 

Just in different ways.

"Idiot." I looked down at him, my fingers gently running across his bald head. "Moron." it was kind of satisfying calling him names and seeing the hesitant smile appear on his face. "butthead, asshat, nug humper,Fenedhis....I'm not going to let you be alone, Solas." I whispered. 

His stood, pulling me up with him. Refusing to let go he walked back over to the bad and sat with me in his lap, one of my wings spread out across him back. His silence, confirmed what I had found in his earlier ranting. 

I was not the only one that was afraid.

"...If you..." he swallowed, clenching me tighter to his chest. "If you follow me down this path, Lunae...you'll die. I-I'm not strong enough." 

"Shhh, it'll be alright."

"You don't understand!" 

"Then help me understand." I said furiously.

"I must set them free...the pantheon. They will not let me live for my treachery and mistakes but I must set them free. It is the only way I can atone for what my pride has brought about."

"...I know and I have every intention of following you, if it leads me to death then so be it. I will not let you be alone, I will not let you go off and die alone."

"You-" his eyes widened in astonishment.

"No, Solas. I warned you did I not? You are my heart, If you go into the finally sleep then I will follow...it's as simple as that. I've faced death before, this life is a gift that I will not throw away but my death will be on my terms. Not you or anyone else's." holding his beloved face between my hands, I kissed his forehead. "Do not take this choice away from me, Fen." 

He breathed out a sigh, the stiffness in his shoulder leaving him. The muddiness in his life light cleared up some but still lingered at the edges. It will take time and actions to fully rid him of the rest. 

"Ow," I muttered, stepping on something sharp, "what the...?" bending down I picked up a jewel off the floor, it was one of many that littered the ground. "Fen...what are these?"

He blinked, looking at me in confusion until understanding filled his eyes like some light bulb went off in his head. "You do not know." he stated. 

"know...what exactly?" I wasn't following.

Gently and slowly like he was handling the most precious of objects, he started collecting them from the ground. I stared, he must really like them. They do look mighty expensive.

He placed them all in a little leather herb bag. "these are your tears, Vhenan."

"My what now?"

"When you cry your tears turn in these diamond tear shaped jewels. We found this out the first night you were with us."

Arrr when I cried about the food. "that's...not weird at all" 

He smiled at me lovingly, "It is strange but then you are unique in every way. A bright light within the darkness."He chuckled, "literally it would seem as you glow in the dark."

"Now you're just pulling my leg." 

"No, I say the truth." 

"Great, I'm turning into a frickin firefly." I couldn't get any more weird. Then again, every time I think that life replies with a 'challange accepted.'

Deciding not think to hard about it, I placed my naginata between my wings and holding it in place with a little bit of magic, I opened the door for the both of us. "Come on, Ma'fen lath. We should head to the gates before they send a search party after us." 

He stood, grabbing our bags, "Ma nuvenin, ma' shathen lath"

♤♡♢♧

Oh for the love of all that is holy! I growled, my eyes boring holes into the back of the Zayne's head.

The man had the fucking map again.

The both of us had gotten to the Stables just in time, as it seemed the they were in fact going to send a search party. Ignoring the snickers from Bull, Sera and Dorian with as much dignity as I could muster and hoping that I was not blushing as hard as I think I was, I had seen the map clenched in his hand. Zayne brought along more than just three others aside from himself, a difference from the game that I was quite happy about. I mean, more the merrier, if it keeps the dumb ass alive then by all means. That and I really don't want to die any time soon either, having someone around that is still learning to fight and control magic is a big liability. 

It was Bull, Sera, Dorian, me and Solas. 

This was going to be an interesting journey to say the least but there will be plenty of things to do. Hopefully that will keep Sera and Solas out of each other's way. 

Well the Inquisitor has things to do, we are just here to follow him around and make sure he doesn't die. Which I have come to find is harder than it looks, the man not only has a thing for getting lost but hey let's have the universe just send us a bunch of big ass bears in his direction for kicks. This type of scenario is one that happens more time than I thought was possible, let's just leave it at that.

"Zayne." I said ominously. 

Looking at me with a very fake innocent expression as he hid the map behind his back, "yes?"

"Hand over the map." 

"What map? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Gimme" I make grabby hands at him.

He shot pleading eyes at me, like a wounded puppy. 

"No" I said deadpan. The puppy eyes will work on my most of the time but when it come to the map, I will not give in. "Map. now. gimme." 

The others watched with unconcealed amusement as Zayne pouted before he gave in and handed it over. Grown ass man pouting for cryin out loud. I mean he throws that two handed sword around like a toy half the time. 

I turned to the others with a raised eyebrow, "Ok who here actually has a sense of direction and won't have us running into a billion bears?" 

"Don't look at me, I ain't an elfy elf. Can show you around any city but don't know out there." Sera blew a raspberry at me which I happily returned. Solas rolled his eyes at Sera. 

"Guess that makes it me an' Solas taken turns in leading." Bull said, scratching his horns. I wonder if they get itchy....

"What about me then?" Dorian glowered at Bull in annoyance, "I'm more than capable to read a simple map." 

Bull wagged his eyebrows him, "seen what's going down between you and the boss. If we let you lead, he'll use those puppy eyes on you like he did on Angel, except you'll cave in." 

"Yeah! smoochy, smooch!" We all grinned, even Solas smirked, when Sera's comment had both men blushing profusely. 

"Bunch of assholes," Zayne muttered as he climbed up into the saddle of his horse. 

I snickered and nudged Dorian with my hip. He rolled his eyes, tugging the straps of black beauty into place before hopping up. He frowned, "you should go see Master Dennet, see what horse you'll be riding." 

"I just need a calm one to mostly carry my things more then me." I shrugged. 

"Huh? won't be riding it?" Sera asked.

In answer I spread out my wings, letting the early morning sun shimmer and shine on them. "Want to fly." I sighed when they began protesting, well dorian, Zayne and Solas protested like a bunch of old grannies. Sera whooped and Bull pumped a fist in the air. 

"Guy's, I have wings. Let me use them." I needed to fly. After that little panic attack and horrible pain in my chest from earlier I really, really wanted to fly.

"Still bruised, only part of the pain is gone...I-I need to fly, I need to feel free." We all spun around to stare at Cole as he popped up behind me. He was in his usual gear but for the backpack he was carrying. "I want to come." 

"Wot! Is demony coming with us?" Sera glared at him, fiddling with her bow.

"Not that I know of..." Zayne frowned, "Cole you don't have to come with us."

"I want to come."

"But-" Zayne tried.

"Please, I have to help." He looked at us under his big floppy head, "I need to help, help the hurt. I want to go with Lunae."

I'll be alright Cole, I thought to him.

"I want to come." he stared at me with unflinching light blue eyes. 

Zayne shrugged, apparently seeing that the spirit boy was not going to take no for an answer. "Fine, more the merrier I suppose."

Cole beamed and I sighed. Not because I didn't want him to come along or anything but it was going to be bad enough with Solas and Sera having to acknowledge each other for long periods of time. With Cole thrown in it was going to getting very loud very quickly. I can only hope that Bull won't make it any worse then it will be, not that I was holding my breath for that but still, a girl can hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked!  
> Ma nuvenin, ma' shathen lath = as you wish, my winged love.  
> Ma'fen lath= my wolf love  
> Fen=wolf  
> Ack!! i was always really annoyed that Solas was like nope you cant help i must be alone in my guilt and hurt.  
> Grrrrrr (┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻


End file.
